Diva Post Mortem
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Aun no podia Creer Que aunque la muerte de Diva fuese un hecho aun tenian Que pelear contra los Quiropteros,como es posible que ese caballero aun viviese! Finalizado.
1. Bebiendo Como Un Colibrí

_._

_._

_._

_._

**DIVA POST MORTEM**

_By: Hilary Kryss Yagami._

_Capitulo 1: Bebiendo como un Colibrí_

.

.

Habían ya pasado 6 años era difisil pero ya se habia acostumbrado, todas las veces que Saya dormia el vagaba por el mundo tratar de sentir su presencia con él.

El solo pensaba, la verda estaba totalmente perdido en su mente.

_¿ Cuando despertara?_

_¿ Cuanto mas debe esperar?_

_¿__como estara?_

Seguramente bien, pues el escudo rojo estaria empeñado en protegerla a toda costa, como un tesoro invaluable pues no era para menos, despues de todo era lo mas bello y presiado que el mundo podia tener, para el eso significaba, ese era su pensamiento, ella era su tesoro, algo que no tenia precio.

Despues de todo ella, esa mujer era el rayo de luz en su oscura y sombria vida...

Era ella la que lo habia tratado como parte de su familia, despues de que su mal agradesida famillia lo vendiera y lo desechara como una animal o un objeto sin valor para poder obtener dinero a cambio, bueno el aceptaba el hecho que su familia necesitaba ese dinero para sobrevivir, pero le era muy doloroso pensar en que lo vendieron como un esclavo a la familia Goldsmith.

Aun asi, si eso no hubiera ocurrido y si su familia no lo hubiese desechado, no hubiera conocido a ese angel con fuerza y alma de samurai.

Pues aun le perturbaba aquel recuerdo, en el que la obligaron a despertar en la guerra de Vietnam esa no era Saya, esa era un alma despiadada con sed de sangre, desenvainaba su espada con tanta furia que no dudo en exterminar lo que se encontrara en su camino asi fueran quiropteros ó los humanos que tanto amo, tanto que juro matar a Diva para protegerlos. Se sentia obligada a dar su vida por exterminarla con sus caballeros.

No podia olvidar como sus hermosos ojos color rubí se opacaban con sed de sangre. Como era posible que esa dulce chica que habia visto dormir como un angel, se tranformara en el demonio propio aniquilando todo lo que estubiera a su paso.

Esos recuerdos lo atormentaban pero en su vida no todo estaba mal Saya siempre estuvo a su lado.

No solo era su mayordomo, su sirviente. Aun recordaba la vez que lo salvo de la muerte, cuando lo hizo beber su sangre despues de esa caida mortal... Aun recordaba sus labios suaves y dulces como la miel, juntarse con los suyos tanto que llego a pensar, en que se habia convertido en un colibrí que bebia el nectar dulce y jugoso de una flor, pero ese nectar era la sangre de Saya y la misma Saya era esa hermosa flor, le estaba dando a beber su sangre para salvarlo, para no morir y asi convertirse en su caballero. Protegerla y apoyarla era lo menos que podia hacer, despues de todo lo que ella habia hecho por él.

Ese beso termino de definir todos los sentimientos hacia ella, la queria, la amaba y lo que mas queria y deseaba caprichosamente era estar a su lado para protegerla y ayudarla con tal de verla felíz.

Suspiraba mientras caminaba por las calles pariscienses, era de noche, la luna y las estrellas vigilaban sus pasos.

Se detubo frente a la torre Eiffel, miro hacia la cumbre de esa maravilla arquitectonica y, por un momento le parecio haber visto la silueta del cuerpo de Saya, iluminada con la luz de la luna llena. Le parecia sonreirle, estaba bella y hermosa, como siempre, pero lo que vio fue su espiritu acompañandolo esa noche...

Suspiro alegre y más tranquilo pues se había dado cuenta que se encontraba bien y sobre todo estaba felíz, eso le reconfortaba y esperaria aun pacientemente , porque deseaba estar junto a ella cuando despertara...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno chavos no se si les va a encantar esta es una reseña de lo q pudo pasar en Blood+ esos eran los pensamientos de Hagi despues de la muerte de Diva. Quiero recordar que los personajes y la serie no son mios pero esta historia si lo es una historia pues que yo misma invente anteayer en una tarde algo calurosa pero asi es la inspiracion.<p>

Porfa dejenme un comentario en ese botoncito azul que dice Review this Chapter, al final de leer esta historia y diganme que les parecio y denme sugerencias porfa besos y abrazos. :)


	2. La Desición

_._

_._

_._

_Capitulo 2: La Desicion_

_ -_X-

Eran las tres de la mañana no podia dormir era una noche lluviosa, bueno madrugada, estaba atonito pensaba detenidamente, recostado en la cama, estaba pensando en los recuerdos que habia dejado Saya en su corazón, las hijas de Diva, mejor dichos sus hijas adoptivan tenian ya cerca de 16 años practicamente ya eran unas señoritas y muy bellas iguales a su madre y a su bellisima tia, no sabia como reponder a sus numerosas preguntas, pues ellas siempre preguntaban cosas sobre su madre, y sobre todo el hecho de que se conviertan en mujeres era una materia muy difisil.

La noche era humeda y fria ahora vivia aconpañado con Mao, su amor por Saya era algo que no podia suceder, se habia dado cuenta que la persona que mereceia permanecer al lado Saya, mas que nadie en el mundo era Hagi, su caballero él la protegio muchas veces, la acompaño en su enorme carga de sufrimiento y de dolor, e incluso habia amado en secreto, su fuerza de caballero venia de algo mas que solo la sangre de Saya, su fuerza venia directamente de su noble corazón, era el caballero perfecto.

Suspiraba en la cama miraba de cerca el rostro angelical de Mao en la cama dormida a su lado, era presiosa, ahora su corazón le pertenecia, lo habia apoyado muchas veces, lo siguio por todo el mundo, con tal de estar asu lado, y tambien le ayudaba con cuidar a sus preciosas hijas, ahora con el hecho que las chicas crecieran seria una carga menos ya que podia contar con Mao para ayudarlo, la abrazo calidamente en ese momento, y ella se acurruco mas a su lado, aun dormida, deposito un pequeño beso en su frente blanca y hermosa y dispuso a descanzar un poco, pronto amanecera y necesitaria fuerzas para el trabajo del dia siguiente.

.

.

.

.

.

Era de mañana el sol habia salido, las gotas de lluvia adornaban con delicadeza las plantas del jardin, daba un vistazo a los hermosos rosales que Saya cuidaba cuando era estaba despierta esas rosas azule y las rosa rosadas eran sus favoritas, pero la delicias de sus amores eran las rosa rosadas ya que Hagi siempre le obsequiaba esas hermosas rosas de exquisitos aromas.

Las chicas se levantaron contentas y salieron corriendo a su encuentro dejando un calido abrazo y un dulce beso en su mejia.

-Papá... papá buenos días!. dijeron ambas chicas.

-Muy buenos días mis pequeñas.

Eran unas niñas muy dulces ellas eran su familia, eran hijas de Riku y Diva su hermano, les habia dado el amor que ellas se merecen, él queria que ellas fuesen felices.

Van Argiano el presidente de la corporacion Cinq Flèshes estaba en la carcel debido a sometimiento y practicas indebidas en humanos. De Solomon Goldsmith no habian sabido nada desde que exterminaron a James el caballero de Diva, Nathan supuestamente habia sido eliminado por Saya esa fue su ultima voluntad, y Hagi pues era otro asunto se había quedado luchando con Amshel para que Saya huyera, pero justo cuando escaparon, escucharon esa terrible explosion pensaban que Hagi y Amshel habian muerto, pero una Rosa cerca del sepulcro de los Padres de George, Habia dejado en claro que Hagi seguia vivo era el mismo tipo de Rosas que solia darle a Saya cuando vivian en el Zoologico.

En ese momento salio Mao fue en busquedad, por su rostro al parecer habian visitas, estaba un poco sorprendido pues era muy temprano para atender visitas, pero por la forma en que llego podria decir que era algo importante.

-Kai... Es David y Julia necesitan hablar urgentemente con nosotros!. por su tono de voz parecia ser algo malo.

-Muy bien voy, enseguida!

Se dirigio a la sala donde esperaban Julia y David, queria escuchar lo que tenian que decirle, y saber que tan alarmante era la situacion...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando entro, ellos tenian el rostro serio, les pareceio extraño, no habia visto sus rostros tornarce asi desde la ultima batalla que tuvieron Saya y Diva. Coordialmente se acerco y los saludo.

-Buenos días!, ¿como estan? ¿ a que se debe la visita?

-Kai debemos hablar ha ocurrido algo muy malo!...su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Bien dime que ha sucedido.

-Resulta que Amshel no ha muerto y debemos proteger a las hijas de Diva.

-Que! como que Amshel aun vive, pense que Hagi lo habia eliminado. Dijo con total asombro el chico.

-Asi es al parecer el se arranco el brazo izquierdo donde la espada de Saya habia impregnando su sangre, cuando escapo, el pudo contactarse con Cinq Flèshes y asi continuar con el proyecto Delta 67, debemos proteger a las chicas, Amshel debe andar en la busqueda de ellas...

No lo podia creer apesar de que Diva estuviese muerta aun tenian que pelear contra los quiropteos, eso era muy malo tenian planeado que Saya y sus sobrinas Sonja y Kahoru tuvieran una vida tranquila libre de peligro y sobre todo llena de felicidad, su rostro estaba palido, Amshel era una persona peligrosa y muy ambisiosa de poder no dudaba en que buscaria vengar la muerte de Diva y trataria de secuestrar a Sonja y kahoru, Sonja tenia los ojos tan rojos que se podian cunfundir con rubies era totalmente igual a Saya y Kahoru tenia los ojos azules que parecian zafiros, ella era identica a Diva. esos angelitos tenian el espiritu y el bello corazón de su tia, habia visto el dolor que tuvo que pasar Saya ante las acciones del caballero de Diva. No iba a permitir que esas dulces niñas pasaran dolor de esa magnitud.

-Entonces que propone el escudo El Escudo Rojo.

-Hay que proteger a las chicas.

-Hemos conseguido duplicar la sepa del ADN de Saya eso ayudara a Lulu en convertirse en caballero y asi escapar de la maldicion de las espinas, ella nos podria ayudar, pero si no contamos con la ayuda de Hagi el caballero de Saya sera muy difisil y no tenemos otro caballero para protegerlas!. Dijo Julia despues de tanta investigacion acerca del asunto de los quiropteros habia llegado a esa conclusion.

Sus palabras resonaban en su mente, no hay mas caballeros el tenia que encontrar una solucion para proteger a sus pequeñas, estuvo meditando un momento, si el se convertia en caballero seria un poco mas facil protegerlas y como miembro del Escudo rojo, era su deber velar por su proteccion a toda costa aunque significara morir en el intento, quizas esa era la unica solucion, no podian dejar todo eso en la manos de Lulu.

-He tomado la desicion!... Me convertire en caballero!. Sonaba desidido, tenia en los ojos algo mas que rabia, si no deseo de pelea. No es que le gustara pelear, pero si pelear significara proteger lo que mas queria lo haria a toda costa.

-Yo tambien lo hare! me convertire en caballero de una de las chicas para protegerlas. Hablo Mao muy segura.

-Mao de que estas hablando! esto no es un juego!. dijo Kai con un tono exaltado.

-Ya lo se Kai! y no estas solo no voy a dejar que tu lleves esa enorme carga en los hombros, ademas yo tambien quiero a estas niñas como a mis hijas, entiende tambien mi razon.

Todos en la habitacion estaban muy asombrados, nadie hubiera pensado que Mao tambien sintiera esa clase de sentimientos hacia Kai y las chicas, todos pensaban que era una egoista, pero sus palabras mostraban preocupacion y sobre todo sentimiento, Kai no podia creerlo estaba admirado la chica haria ese sacrifio por el y las niñas.

-Estan seguros? Pregunto David.

-Yo lo estoy! protegere a estas niñas!. dijo mao ya completamente desidida.

-No es necesario que lo hagas Mao. Kai mostraba preocupación.

-Yo se Kai que no compartimos lazos sanguineos, sin embargo tambien quiero estar cerca para cuando Saya despierte, las chicas son buenas personas y te juro que no dudare en exterminar a aquel que les haga daño. Saya no me lo perdonaria, y tambien lo hago por ti, por que te amo...

No podia hacer nada ella queria hacerlo a toda costa, era la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado y lleno el ambiente de felicidad y sobre todo ahora eran una familia feliz.

-De acuerdo lo haremos nos convertiremos en caballeros!

-Entonces vendremos por ustedes en la mañana, nos acompañaran a la base secreta del Escudo Rojo!.

Entonces asi se haria posteriormente pero mientras tanto se encargarian de pasar un bonito día en familia antes de que sus vidas cambie por completo nuevamente...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno muchachos aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia les quiero decir que esta historia tratara sobre como es la vida despues de la muerte de Diva, tambien le dire que el amor va a ser algo que no faltara, estara cargado de romance, besos apasionados y todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir.<p>

¿como la pasaran en ese día?

¿Donde estara Amshel?

¿Que pasara con Saya y Hagi?

¿Que sucedera cuando Sonja y Kahoru se den cuenta de que son en realidad?

Van a tener que esperarlo en los proximos capitulos, y sugerencias pues se aceptan con mucho gusto, porfavor sean buenos y dejenme un comentario en ese botoncito azul que dice Review this Chapter.


	3. Un Hermoso Día

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 3. Un Hermoso Día_

-X-

.

.

.

.

Despues de que David y Julia se fueran, Mao y Kai se dispusieron a tomar un día libre para pasar en familia con las chicas, Sonja entro a la casa a tomar un vaso de leche fresca, cuando Kai y Mao entraron a la cocina.

-¿que paso?. Pregunto algo curiosa la chica. ¿ya se fueron?

-Si ya se fueron!. dijeron ambos un poco preocupados.

-Pasa algo?. Preguntaba algo intrigada por las facciones de ellos.

-No nada!. contestaron pero la cara dela chica decia no quedar contenta con la respuesta.

En ese instante aparecio Kahoru, y el silencio rondaba en el ambiente, los vio y parecian raros y la cara de Sonja decia que ocultaban algo y que luego lo averiguarian, ellas siempre han sido complices en sus multiples travesuras, pues asi son hermanas gemelas.

Viene y pregunta lo mismo que su hermana.

-¿Pasa algo?... estaba igual de intrigada que su hermana.

Ellos se vieron y volvieron a decir que no pasa nada, aun no convencidas dijeron -como digan- el ambiente era incomodo. Se dispusieron a desayunar en silencion y las chicas estaban utilizando una conversacion algo extraña, ya que solo utilizaban miradas para decir lo que piensan, y llevaban ratos de estar comunicandose era tedioso verlas comunicarse sin mover los labios pero mas inquietante era saber lo que piensan..._odio cuando nos ocultan algo... igual yo hasta cuando van a cambiar y a madurar para decirnos las cosas como son... esto es incomodo... tenemos que averiguar algo, la cuestion me intriga... como lo vamos a hacer?... no tengo idea... Sonja tu sos la de las ideas... si pero una ayudadita de vez en cuando no me vendria mal!..._ esas miradas eran inquietantes no sabian que hacer para interrumpir la comunicación y entonces Mao hablo...

-Ya paren el lenguaje de miradas!... ellas pararon y los vieron seriamente.

-Su padre y yo pensamos que hoy seria un lindo día para pasarla bien juntos, como la buena familia que somos... dijo ella sin pensar que eso inquietaria mas a las chicas.

_Y ahora que hacemos Sonja?... no tengo idea cuando hacemon eso es que hay una noticia o algo que nos van a decir... la ultima vez que hicieron eso fue cuando Mao se vino a vivir con nosotros... entonces si esconden algo... hay que seguirles el juego... tienes razon es lo mejor..._

-Ya paren de hacer eso!. Dijo Kai algo molesto. Vamos a salir todos como familia! asi que alistense!

-De acuerdo... dijeron ambas asintiendo.

Ellas se retiraron del comedor para arreglarse u poco antes de salir, ya que para ellas era un enigma lo que pasaba y como habian acordado ellas eguirian la corriente, son unas niñas muy listas y muy difisiles de engañar por eso ambas son muy fuertes y sobre todo muy unidas!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El estaba en una base subterranea de la empresa Cinq Flèshes estaba revisando unos balances para volver a dirigir la empresa a la cima y asi convenser a sus accionarios para poder brindar mas fondos a la empresa, pero era obvio que despues de la muerte de Diva, la empresa se dirigio a la ruina asi que para evitar tener inconvenientes y mas que todo evitar las sopechas del escudo rojo tendria que disfrasar el nombre del propietario de la empresa... gruño un poco al pensar todos los inconvenientes ques hicieron pasar Saya y los miembros del escudo Rojo.

-Esos malditos del escudo rojo!- estaba muy molesto- pronto me las pagaran y vengare la muerte de Diva, mi reina no se saldran con la suya el Escudo Rojo si creen que todo acabo eso esta por verse!.

-Señor tenemos listos a los preparativos para el relanzamiento de la empresa, y a usted como su heredero y legitimo protpietario de empresas Cinq Flèshes. Dijo un trabajador que entro inesperadamente a su oficina.

-Saldre en un momento. Esa fue su respuesta.

_Ya veremos la reaccion del Escudo Rojo... pero lo mas importante era encontrar a las hijas de Diva..._

estaba pensando en eso cuando salio de la base para dirigirse a su limosina para ser trasladado a una prestigiosa cena con los ejecutivos y accionistas de la empresa que se estaria llevando a cabo en Francia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos se dirigieron a la playa a pasar el dia las chicas estaban muy calladas! mas que de constumbre. Kai iba pensativo..._ no quiero perderlas son muy importantes para mi son mi familia tambien debo proteger a Saya estas chicas son fuertes pero debo prtegerlas por el bien de Riku, ademas le prometi a Saya que todo saldria bien..._Mao lo vio y le dio una sonrisa.

-todo saldra bien ya veraz.

-Tienes razon, con todo esto que ha pasado en estos años he olvidado darte las grasias por permanecer a mi lado y eres una persona muy importante para mi!

-Tu tambien yo te amo y se que todos seremos felices ya lo veraz!. le sonrio y luego le dio un beso calido y tierno!.

las chicas los obsevaron.

-Entonces nos diran que se van a casar o que Mao esta embarazada!. ese fue el comentario de Kahoru.

-No lo creo, ya lo hubieran dicho y esa seria una hermosa noticia.

-Tienes razon entonces asaber que sera...

Ambas estaban construyendo un castillo de arena para fingir estar pasando un dia muy agradable. Pues al parecer la verdad la sabria al final de la noche...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba otravez mirando la luna a unas calles cerca de la Torre Eiffel, estaba pensando en la clase de sueño que estaria teniendo Saya y rogar a Morfeo que soñara con el.

-Saya cuando despiertes estaremos juntos devuelta

En ese momento una limosina muy lujosa se estaba estacionando cerca de un restaurante muy fino que generalmente es utilizado por personas adineradas, estaba pensando en quien seria el pobre dueño de esa limosina y y con los pobres bastardos con los que se reuniria, suspiro un poco y cuando el chofer abrio la puerta de la Limosina para que saliera el pasajero sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al saber quien era el que estaba en la limosina..._Amshel Goldsmith! crei que me habia encargado de exterminarlo si casi la mitad de su cuerpo habia sido cristalizada pero al parecer tubo valor de arrancarse esa parte del cuerpo!... que estara tramando sera mejosr que lo este vigilando de cerca no me agrada nada de lo que esta pasando._..

Escondio detraz de una pared para evitar ser visto por el pues era un caballero muy listo y fuerte, y tenia que esperar para saber cuales eran sus planes, pero tambien tenia que volver a Okinawa para proteger a Saya, el sabia que el hecho que Diva estuviera muerta no significa que las malignas ambisiones de su caballero acabaria muy rapido.

Se mantuvo escondido esperando a que el caballero entrara al restaurante y asi mismo ser dirigido a una sala privada..._que estara tramando... tengo que pensar en que hare si regreso a Okinawa o investigo!... bueno mejor esperare ademas Saya esta con El Escudo Rojo... mejor esperare!..._

Ya una vez de haber entrado se quedo esperando hasta que el mismo saliera y saber un poco lo que trama...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez de aver estado en la playa se dirigieron de vuelta a casa, las chicas estaban calladas, y una vez de estar en la sala, Kai hablo.

-Mañana vendran David y Julia e iremos con ellos a un laboratorio. No iba a decirles directamente ustedes son quiropteros su tia Saya mato a su madre para salvar al mundo, la sangre de ustedes no es compatible, la sangre de una mata a la otra, su madre violo a su padre para poder concebirlas... eso iria poco a poco pero por el momento debian guardar silencio ya que la verdad era muy dolorosa y difisil.

-Mañana y que nos haran? ya estoy un poco nerviosa!. dijeron ambas chicas.

-Chicas dejen de preguntar todo lo sabran a su debido momento. Terminado Kai.

-De acuerdo como digan. Dijeron ambas con total desgana.

Llego Mao y Dijo.

-Muy bien chicas vayan a la cama porque mañana van a madrugar y tienen que desacanzar,

Ambas chicas asintieron se dirigieron con calma a sus habitaciones se pusieron sus pijamas y le regalaron sus calidos sueños a Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en uno de los penthouse mas lujosos de Okinawa se encontraba otro caballero atractivo y de calidos sentimientos y pensamientos dulces, se encontraba solo y sumergido en la oscuridad, sentia que el sol no brillaba para él y que la soledad era su compañía y destino, desde el momento en que conocio a Saya no ha dejado de pensar en ella, cuando la vio en el baile de la escuela para señoritas no ha dejado de tenerle sentimiento, todas la jovencitas lo veia con interes y atracccion hacia el mientras tanto Saya actuaba desinteresada eso la hizo muy especial y sobre todo exquisita era una rosa azul en medio de rosas rojas tanto que no dudo en sacarla a bailar, los movimientos de la musica parecian entonar las virtudes y delicadeza de una bella dama. Suspiraba porque no se sentia merecedor de esa bella y rara rosa..._porque Saya no me permitiste ser dueño de tus encantos... ¿acaso soy tan poca cosa para ti?... no lo creo Saya es la persona mas dulce y calida y eso no se cruzaria por su cabeza...esperare con ansias tu despertar... luna bella de esta noche arruya los sueños de esa doncella y compadecete de mi su dulce servidor..._

Llevaba tiempos de no ver a las hijas de Diva y tenia curiosidad por saber como eran y que tan grandes deberian estar habian ya pasado 16 años deberian ser ya unas bellas señoritas, y deberian ser iguales a Saya y Diva..._no seria mala idea llegar a verlas a escondidas solo para saber como estan..._sonrio un poco al recordar la risa de Saya cuando estaba reunida con su familia pero al igual le entristesia porque era una vida a la cual no tenia acceso pero lucharia porque algun dia se diese, volvia a ver el balcon de la ventana hacia la luna y asi quedarse contemplando esa magnifica noche...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era de mañana las chicas madrugaron a su visita con David, y tenian que estar listas muy temprano, luego se escucharon golpes en la puerta-Yo abro- dijo Kai y cuando abrio se encontro con Lewis, quien lo saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Kai tiempo sin verte no has cambiado nada...

-Hola Lewis tu tampoco sigues siendo el mismo! jajaja. Todos estaban bien.

-Bueno vengo por todos asi que no perdamos tiempo y vamonos.

-Esta bien Lewis!

Todo se subieeron al auto y en el camino se podia apreciar una hermoso paisaje las chicas estaban relajadas y al parecer iban rumbo al area rural de Okinawa. Era tan hermoso ver a la gente trabajando, a los campesinos recoger la siembra, todo era tan bello, el sol iluminaba el camino, ver las aves volar todo era tan relajante, depronto Lewis se detuvo y dijo.

-Hemos llegado!. todos se bajaron del vehiculo, cuando viero donde estaban era una especie de cabaña a simple vista, se dirigieron a la entrada, y cuando tocaron la puerta Julia abrio y los saludo con una hermosa sonrisa y les hizo que pasaran una vez dentro el lugar parecia una clinica muy equipada con ultima tecnologia, Julia les señalo a las chicas que la siguieran, entraron a una especie de cuarto de hospital con dos camillas, las chicas estaban sorprendidas, de que hubiese un hospital con esta clase de tecnoligia se encontrara en esta zona del campo. Luego les dijo que esperaran ahi acostadas en una de las camas mientras salia del cuarto. Mientras tanto en la entrada se encontraron con David quien Kai saludo estrechandole la mano y este correspondio el saludo.

-No sabia que esta fuera la base secreta del Escudo Rojo? dijo Kai asombrado al cual David sonrio.

-Si esta es la base tiene un asensor subterraneo con la mas amplia tecnologia, se hacen toda clase de estudios, desde armamento militar, estudios medicos y biologicos, toda clase de cosas y mas que todo por esta zona a ningun caballero se le ocuriria venir a buscar. La cual termino con una sonrisa confiada.

-Es cierto tienes razon ami no se me hubiera ocurrido venir y buscarteen esta Zona.

Luego Julia aparecio y les dijo que primero empezarian con una especie de examenes de sangre para estar seguros sobre las diferencias de las chicas y los cambios que han obtenido por ser una nueva generacion de quiropteros y posteriormente se les hablaria sobre la comversion a caballero.

-Bueno creo que es todo por ahora. dijo Julia despues de haber extraido sangre de ambas chicas

-Dentro de una semana se les avisara los resultados mientras tanto deberian de pasar un buen día! dijo Julia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno si quieren lo regreso a casa si quieren!. dijo Lewis.

-Si Lewis ademas las chicas y yo estamos un poco cansados de haber madrugado. Habiendo dicho esto David los interrumpio.

-Kai nuestro hijo John estara estudiando pronto en la misma escuela que las chicas e iran al mismo año ya entra John. En ese momento un chico muy atractivo cabello rubio y ojos azules se acerco tenia el cabello despeinado y parecia haber tenido entrenamiento militar por su cuerpo, estaba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros color negro y una camisa de vestir blanca afuera del pantalon y desabotonada del cuello., las chicas se derretian pues era muy sexi!

-Hola buenos días mi nombre es John. Las chicas lo vieron sorprendidas pues era sumamente atractivo y tenia rasgos delicados, de pronto el chico se acerco a Kahoru tomo su mano y le dio un beso, diciendole cual es tu nombre bella flor, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara, y viera con enojo Kai pues para el eran sus hijas.

-Kahoru ese es mi nombre, ella lo dijo con timides luego el chico se dirigio a su hermana Sonja repitiendo la misma accion ella tambien se sonrojo pero no tanto como su hermana y ella respondio.

-Mi nombre es Sonja, el chico les sonrio pero no aparto la mirada de Kahoru por una extraña razon habia sentido una pequeña atraccion la cual disimulo para no levantar sospechas.

-Vaya ambas son muy hermosas en sus ojos y sus acciones se encuentran las diferensias!. Las palabras del chico las sorprendieron porque habian llegadoa pensar que solo Kai y Mao podian reconocer quien es quien.

-Ellas seran tus compañeras asi que tenddras que cuidarlas y no solamente eso las chicas empezaran un regimen entrenamiento en artes marciales, esgrimas, ninjitsu, taekwondo, y el manejo de armas estilo samurai. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas tanto que se miraron y rapido protestaron.

-Queeee? osea hello, que nuestra opinion no cuenta?. dijo Sonja en un tono muy molesto.

-Para que tenemos que aprender todo eso?. dijo Kahoru muy inocente pero a la ves molesta.

-Es necesario para toda dama aprender a defenderse y sobre todo para ustedes que son muy bellas y ademas estarn con migo en las practicas. Dijo el chico para evitar la confrontacion, ambas chicas se sonrojaron y no sabian como actuar ante la situacion que sin pensarlo asintieron estar de acuerdo.

-Entonces debemos irno dijo Kai. Para evitar que las chicas volvieran a hacer preguntas.

-bien entonces nos vamos dijo Lewis. Dirigiendose a la puerta de salida Julia, David y John los acompañaron a la salida. Luego John tomo la mano de Sonja y deposito un beso hasta pronto. Luego tomo la mano de Kahoru la miro a los ojos lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara deposito un beso en su mano y le dijo espero verte pronto. La chica se sonrojo puro tomate lo cual no paso desapersibido por los demas y resonaron las carcajadas de los presentes luego se despidieron con una sonrisa subiendo al auto al cual John les abrio las puertas a las chicas y cual les brindo su mano para subirlas al vehiculo.

El auto arranco Kahoru no podia dejar de pensar en ese chico lo cual su hermana Sonja adivino con facilidad y le sonrio. Otra vez comenzaron su comunicación de miradas Sonja le dijo..._vaya si que te pego duro el amor.. _Kahoru se sonrojo y le dijo..._de que hablas?...hay no te hagas el chico era guapisimoy vi como te miraba ademas va ser nuestro compañero asi que estaremos mas tiempo con el...si escierto la verda talvez se de algo...ya veraz hermanita se que tu lo atraparaz... me encantaria que encontraras alguien asi para ti... talvez tenga un primo, pero yo solo me enamoraria con el mas puro de todos los amores asi que estoy destinada a ser una solterona toda mi vida...no digas eso hermana se que habra alguien ademas el no es mi novio solo es una posibilidad... tienes razon pero camniado el tema para que querian nuestras muestras de sangre ocurre algo y nos quieren decir?... _ambas tornaron su rostro serio otra vez, la verda las estaba intrigando mucho y no tenian idea de que hacer o que pensar de repente las pusieron a practicar artes marciales en un regimen entrenamiento samurai, las practicas de gimnacia para ellas eran difisiles no digamos practicar todas esas doctrinas..._es extraño escuche decir que nuestra tia Saya practico esgrima pero porque estan tan interesados en que aprendamos eso... _dijo Kahoru..._no lo se hermanita lo que si es que estamos juntas en esto...de acuerdo..._ los demas entendieron una parte de la seriedad de las chicas lo cual el tracyecto a casa se torno silencioso...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez se fueron las chicas el no podia dejar de pensar en la hermosa chica de ojos color zafiro era hermosa y realmente distinta a todas las chicas que conocio en el ejercito, era dulce, hermosa y un poco timida, pero a la vez interesante, pues tambien se le venia la idea de que deberia ser una fiera pero eso era parte de un deseo carnal aunque tambien debia decir que ella lo hipnotizo y eso le parecia intrigador ya que cupido nunca le habia pegado tan fuerte el corazon.

David se dio cuenta que su hijo pensaba en la chica y sobre todo no era para menos haci que rompio el hielo...

-Tu deber sera protegerlas como soldado y sobre todo seras un espia.

-Lo se, tengo que ser fuerte.

-Ellas son hermosas pero creo que no podas ser feliz con ninguna de ellas.

-Aque te refieres?. Dijo sin emosion alguna.

-Se que son hermosas pero tu deber es protegerlas entiendes! dijo en tono molesto y dando un ultimatum.

-Ahora piensas controlar mi vida solo el tiempo lo dira. Diciendo eso se retiro del lugar y decidio salir a tomar aire fresco. Mientras su madre estudiaba las muestras de sangre de ambas chicas y David se quedaba molesto por tener un hijo bastante rebelde...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno que les parecio, la verda es que tube que subir este capitulo aun no me convence llevo una semana trabajando en el y me ha costado por tener las cosas de la Universidad, no puedo descuidar mis estudios, tener una mamá que te interrumpa la inspiracion, y aparte que me voy a someter a un examen de manejo lo cual tengo que estudiar mucho y no se cuanto me valla a tardar en actualizar, asi que porfa deseenme suerte.

Algunos ya cayeron quien es el chico que estaba en el Penthouse y creanme que se va a poner interesante se que no he hablado mucho de Saya pero no se preocupen solo estoy acoplando los personajes a la historia tenganme paciencia ya hablare de Saya, y diganme que otras cosas quieren ver en este fic quieren que sea mas grafica?, comentarios y sugerencias se aceptan con gusto porfavor dejenme un Review..


	4. Un Nuevo Caballero y Sueños Interrumpido

.

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 4. Un Nuevo Caballero y Sueños Interrumpidos _

_-x-_

Ya una vez en Homoro, Kai se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo y Mao le ayudaba con los que haceres del hogar, las chicas se dirigieron a las habitaciones Kahoru aun seguia pensando en John, pero Sonja pensaba en veriguar que pasaba. Para tratar de despejar un poco la mente, se dipuso a tomar una siesta,

mientras mas profundo dormia comenzo a tener un sueño, estaba en un lugar extraño era como una mansión, un castillo, en el se miraba así misma tenia un hermoso vestido, corria y corria, desidio seguirla y cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba había corrido muy lejos de esa mansion, había llegado a una especie de torre como las de los cuentos de hadas y tragedias teatrales, en ella se encontraban rosas de enredaderas pero las que mas le llamaron la atencion eran unas hermosas rosas azules, desde las afueras de esa torre se escuchaba la voz de una mujer, era una hermosa y melodiosa voz, cuando vio que la chica entro a la torre la siguio, corria y corria por los pasillos de la torre, de pronto se detuvo en una celda o un calabozo, vio que ella saco una llave y la puso en la cerradura, abrio la puerta y la dejo entreabierta para que pudiera salir el prisionero, se lleno de curiosidad, había una persona cubierta entre sabanas, y cuando se vio salir del calabozo, de nuevo la persiguio, en lo que la iba siguiendo se habia vuelto inalcanzable, se alejaba y alejaba mas, y todo se torno sombrio y oscuro. De pronto no sabe como aparecio en las afueraz de esa mansion, se estaba incendiando era un infierno todo lo que había estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, se vio a si misma mirar esa atroz escena, pero cuando se fijo bien en cual era la atencion, vio a su querida hermana beber la sangre del cuello de las personas que habitaban la mansion, fue horrible para ella, beber la sangre de las personas, como un vampiro, esta aterrada, tanto que corrio derramando lagrimas despues de lo que sus ojos habian presenciado... como alguien podria ser capaz de semejante accion nadie que conocia había hecho algo así para lastimar a alguien, y lo peor del caso es que a quien vio era su amada y querida hermana, la inocente y dulce Kahoru Otonachi, fue tanta la impresion e impacto de ese sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, que desperto de golpe. Derramando de sus hermosos ojos color Rubí lagrimas de dolor y desesperacion, se limpio las lagrimas y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la habitacion. Su hermana había salido de esta y se encontraba en el jardin leyendo un libro. Como era de constumbre los libros eran su mas grande pasion, ayudaba a alimentar el alma, las pasiones y el conocimiento. Aun con la repiracion agitada no pudo evitar preguntarse porque había soñado eso, era un sueño demasiado horrible, aun prestandole atencion a su hermana comenzo a tranquilizarse y se dio cuenta que su hermana, jamas haria semejante cosa, una vez ya tranquila, se dispuso a tomar un libro y acompañar a su hermana en el jardín.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en una prestigiosa cena de ejecutivos se encontraba Amshel, estaban hablando sobre como levantarian nuevamente la empresa pero eso era poco, para Amshel el dinero no era problema el problema era el escudo Rojo que intentara volver a meterse en sus planes. Las hijas de Diva estarian en sus manos.

-Estimas accionistas ahora, los he convocado para comunicarles que las empresas Goldsmith ahora no estaran bajo mi mando... todos los accionistas estaban asombrados con lo que acababan de escuchar Amshel Goldsmith no estaria a cargo de las multinacionales.

-De que habla!, Goldsmith! usted es el mejor aptor para llevar nuevamente la empresa a la cumbre financiera!. Hablo uno de los accionistas mas importante de la empresa.

-No, se preocupen estimados señores! la empresa quedara a cargo, de nada mas y nada menos que de mi querido sobrino, Draco Goldsmith!. En eso aparece un joven, atractivo de cabello castaño, algo despeinado, tiene ojos color cafes y estaba vestido formal. Se miraba que era un joven de dotes refinados y muy elegantes.

-Muy buenas noches caballeros!. Todos lo vieron con asombro y luego para darle una grata bienvenida lo saludaron con aplausos. Pero uno de los accionistas no muy convencido de su decision le reclamo.

-Pero señor Amshel! No cree que es un pocoinoportuno dejar a un jovencito a cargo de la empresa?. Todos los accionistas lo vieron con cara de asombro.

-Asi es es un joven! pero tengotoda mi confianza en el!, se que es el mas indicado para dirigir las empresas Cinq Flèshes!, ha tenido numerosos estudios en ambitos comerciales y es graduado de la prestigiosa Universidad de Cambridge y tiene los mejores porcentajes de calificaciones!, esas son las razones que me llevaron a tomar esta desicion!, una vez ya calmados y brindando por el asenso a dueño de la empresa, el accionista aun no se veia como y tranquilo, Draco y Amshel se lo sabían pero estaban en publico asi que no valia la pena exaltarse, luego se encargarian de el. Hizo una sonrisa malevola y continuaron con la velada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai estaba en la cocina con Mao y las chicas en el jardin, Kai estaba preparando el almuerzo y Mao ayudaba a servir la cena... Mao estaba entretenida terminando de servir la mesa cuando inesperadamente Kai le planto un beso en los labios, Mao se quedo Helada, Kai la tomo desprevenida, estaba totalmente Roja y Kai la miraba, y trataba de hacercarse sensualmente, Mao estaba nerviosa, para ella esa faceta de Kai era algo desconocida, y es que siempre ella era la que trataba de besar a Kai y o conseguia, pero nunca había salido de el tratar de seducirla, tampoco significaba que nunca hubiesen tenido sexo, claro que lo hacian pero Kai era todo un caballero y tratabade darle las riendas de la relacion a Mao. Ella estaba totalmente paralizada, pero le gustaba esa nueva faceta de Kai, era muy intrigador y sobre todo sexi ella pensaba en que era lo que planeaba hacer, pero Kai fue mas rapido, la tomo de la cintura y esta sentia derrretirse, su corazon latia muy fuerte, tanto que cuando Kai la pego a su cuerpo, alcanzo a sentir los latidos de su corazon, creia que la daria un infarto, la miro a los ojos y le susurro en el oido.

-Te gusta que sea así?. Ella estaba roja y sin pensarlo lo unico que logro hacer era asentir, sin mas esperar capturo sus labios en un beso apasionado, Mao se derretia entre sus brazos, ella estaba sorprendida y su mente totalmente en blanco, abrazo su cuello y cerro los ojos para lograr un beso aun mas placentero, una vez que el la tenia en su poder abrio sus labios y mordisqueo el labio inferior de ella, se sentia en las nubes, era el cielo, algo paradisiaco, cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ambos estaban rojos Kai por atreverse a algo que siempre había soñado y Mao porque era la primera vez que lo hacia de esa forma.

-Kai no me digas que quieres hacerlo ahorita!. se escuchaba la voz de esta un poco agitada.

-No ahorita no pero mas noche seras mia!. lo dijo de una forma ronca y sensual para terminar besandola nuevamente con beso tierno.

Al final se separaron y terminaron de preparar la cena, mientras tanto las chicas estaban en el jardin, leyendo un libro cada una cerca del rosal, Sonja fingia leer pues el sueño le habia quitado la concentracion y fue un sueño totalmente horripilante para su forma de pensar. Pero sabia que su hermanita jamas lo haria asi que no se preocupaba por mas y termino leyendo ese libro.

.

.

.

.

.

Despues de haber terminado esa cena de ejecutivos, iba saliendo Amshel del restauran, como un caballero de Diva sabia que alguien lo estaba observando, asi que se dirigio a un callejon oscuro.

-Se que me has estado observando todo este tiempo caballero de Saya! sal de ahi!.Haji que estaba escondido detras de una columna, salio de su escondite y dejo que la luz de la luna iluminara su cuerpo.

-Vaya hasta que te dejas ver!

-Pense que te había acabado!

-Pues ves que no has decepcionado a tu Reina!

-hmp! Como tu descepcionaste la tuya! jum no lo creo Diva esta muerta.

-No te pases de listo con migo! Caballero se Saya! este estaba ya exaltado.

-Que planeas Amshel?

-Eso no te concierne! lo unico que voy a decirte es que te voy a exterminar a ti y a Saya.

-No te lo voy a permitir!. En ese momento Haji intento atacar a este cuando en un mvimiento rapido, este se alejo y saco una pequeña niña de habia capturado y pensaba utilizarla como escudo, tal como lo haria un cobarde, esa niña parecia tener tres años y tenia cabello y ojos castaños.

-Vaya que dira tu Reina si se llega a dar cuenta que por tus acciones fallecio una infante!, se ve deliciosa la sangre de una pequeña niña es suculenta y bastante exquisita!. El muy cobarde estaba besando y lamiendo el cuello de la pequeña criatura que estaba hipnotizada con su poder de caballero pensaba saciar su sed de sangre.

-Vaya si que eres un cobarde!. Haji rabiaba en su interior no podia atacarlo sin que lastimase a esa niña no podia hacer mas que dejarlo ir.

-Eso esperaba de un caballero de Saya alguien devil, el amor y la compacion son solo una debilidad y los que estan con Saya sufren ese defecto!. dijo este aventando la niña fuertemente hacia Haji para lo que el fue mas rapido y alcanzo atraparla ella estaba inconciente en sus brazos, y en eso volteo a ver a Amshel y el habia desaparecido. Gruño un poco por tener ese pensamiento y por haber lanzado a la nia como un objeto inservible.

Amshel una vez dentro de la limosina, y con su sobrino Draco, le dieron las ordenes al chofer de trasladarlos a la mansion de Draco, una vez ahí. Amshel acabo con el silencio.

-Draco llego el momento de iniciarte y convertirte en caballero de Diva!. Esas palabras lo sorprendieron.

-A que te refieres Amshel!

-Sabes que desde que te rescate de ese orfanato fuiste forzado a estudiar y a tener un regimen militar extricto!... El tenia una expresion seria. Prosiguiendo con la conversación.

-Sabes que no tengo hijos pero te quiero dejar a cargo la empresa que he cuidado por tanto tiempo se que no me traicinaras y que cuiento con tigo como un aliado!.

-Sabes que puedes contar con migo y que hare lo que me digas!. lo dijo con una frialdad muy caracteristica del chico.

-Bien entonces prosigamos!. Se acerco a un estante de libros saco uno y detraz de el había una especie de perilla que al ser habierta dejaba al descubierto un corredor ellos caminaron por el estaba oscuro y tetrico parecido a los que se encuentran en las historias de terror y vampiros, cuando llegaron al final del pasillo se encontraron con una puerta de madera que parecia la de un calabozo, Draco dudo un poco entrar, pero al final se decidio en hacerlo, su interior era oscuro y tenebroso, y dentro de el había un pequeño refrigerador, Amshel se dirigio a el y cuando lo abrio tenia muestras de sangre, suficientes para varias transfuciones de sangre, tomo una la vertio en una copa y se la dio.

-Bien llego el momento de tu iniciacion como caballero de Diva!. El lo observo pues no sabia que hacer el desconocia la existencia de los quiropteros solo se habia dedicado a tener asuntos financieros, eso era nuevo para el.

-Diva ya no esta con nosotros pero sus sangre perdurara en la nuestra y en la de sus hijas!. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Amshel estaba detraz de Draco, eso lo asusto lo tomo por sorpresa ni siquiera alcanzo a ver en que momento se coloco detraz suyo. Los ojos se Amshel parecian sedientos y a la terrorifico Draco estaba muerto de miedo.

-No temas solo saciare una parte de mi sed de sangre cuando haya terminado de saciarla beberaz de la copa!. Cuando termino de decir esto clavo sus colmillo de vampiro en su cuello y comenzo a beber su sangre, cada vez mas, penso que se quedaria sin sangre, comenzo a sentir hipotermia por la perdida de sangre en su organismo, cuando acabo de saciar su sed, Draco hizo lo que Amshel le dijo, bebio de la copa, al principio sabia amarga, pero cuando seguia bebiendo, la sangre se tornaba exquisita sabia como un merlot. Delicioso y embriagador para cuando acabo de beber, sus ojos se tornaron color azules, se sentia sediento.

-Jum! ahora muestra tus poderes de caballero de Diva!. Saco unas enormes alas de vampiro y su piel se torno de color grisaseo, estaba atonito penso que estas cosas solo existian en aquellas historias de terror y en Dracula de Bram Stoker.

-Te llevare a saciar tu sed de caballero!

-Adonde iremos!.

-Solo sigueme!. Amshel se tranformo en caballero y saliero volando de la mansion, la ciudad de Paris se veia hermosa desde esa vista. Se dirigieron a una especie de condominios y apartamentos exclusivos para gente adinerada, se colocaron por el balcon de la ventana, y volvieron a su forma humana. Las luces estaban encendidas, cuando entraron. Vieron que era el apartamento del accionista que cuestiono la decision de Amshel.

-Hump!, entiendo venimos a vengarnos!.

-Entiendes rapido!

El hombre estaba viendo la television, cuando derrepente las luces de la habitacion y la television se aparon repentinamente, y luego se comenzaron a escuchar voces alrededor de la habitancion unas risas macabras, eso decia que algo no estaba bien.

-Quien anda ahi! se escuchaba el hombre muerto de miedo y angustia.

-Ya te olvidaste de nosotros!.

-Amshel! pero que hace aquí! quien lo dejo entrar sin permiso!.

-Yo no necesito permiso!, pasabamos por aquí y pense en visitarlo!. Los ojos de Amshel se pusieron azules brillante que se podian confundir con los de un gato en la oscuridad.

-Pa...pasabamos? su voz se torno quebradiza, y cuando dijo eso Draco aparecio detraz de el, tenia los ojos igual de azules que Amshel y lo tomo del cuello con su manos y le dijo.

-Esto te ganas por meterte con nosotros! porque seraz mi alimento!. El accionista tenia la expresion muerta de miedo, trato de gritar pero rapidamente le tapo la boca, olio y lamio su cuello, despues de haber sembrado el panico, clavo sus colmillos en su cuello, comenzo a beber y beber su sangre, la sangre empezaba a saciar su sed, era deliciosa para un sadico, se encargo de dejarlo sin sangre en su organismo, una vez que de acabar con la existencia de la victima, miro a los ojos de Amshel, tenia la expresion de orgullo.

-Si Diva estuviera aquí! estaria orgullosa de su caballero!. El lo observo.

-Mi reina aun vive en nuestra sangre y espiritu de caballero! cumpliremos con su sueño!. una vez de haber terminado todo y haber arreglado unos papeles que encontrban en su poder, regresaron a la mansion a planear su proximo ataque contra El Escudo Rojo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Haji, tenia a la niña en sus brazos le parecio muy dulce y tierna, le recordaba a Saya, era preciosa verla dormir, tenia que encontrar a su madre, ella deberiaestar como loca buscandola por todas partes, caminaba por el parque, al niña seguia dormida en su calidos brazos, mas se acobijaba hacia el.

Tambien recordo cuando Saya lo abrazaba, cuando era pequeño y sus padres lo venddieron como un animal, un esclavo, Saya le dio a entender que no estaba solo ella lo cuidaria, desde ese entonces comenzo a sentir atraccion hacia ella que proximamente a eso le llamaria amor.

Era su luz en la oscuridad, la flecha que guiaba su camino, se imaginaba como seria su vida sin ella, definitivamente no valdria la pena vivir en la penumbra y tenebrosa vida de caballero sin reina. Mientraz mas se adentraba al aparque logro escuchar a una mujer, corriendo por el parque, gritando con desesperación, parecia llamar a alguien, entonces recordo que tenia a la niña dormida en sus brazos, y penso que seguramente era su madre. Como hubiera querido que sus padres se hubiesen arrepentido de haberlo vendido a la familia Goldsmith, pero ya no habia vuelta atraz lo hecho, hecho esta y ademas tenia algo mejor en la vida, y esa fue su recompensa a cambio de todo el sufrimiento, tenia a Saya.

Se decidio en dejar a la niña recostada en una banca del parque, en un lugar donde la mujer la veria, la mujer gritaba y corria desesperada, diciendo el nombre de Yukki.

-Yukki! seguramente ese es tu nombre!. Deposito un beso en su frente y se escondio detraz de un árbol, para asegurarse que fuera la madre de la niña, cuando la mujer vio a la niña, corrio tan fuerte a abrazarla y lloraba desconzoladamente con la niña en sus brazos. Dio gracias al cielo por haberla encontrado, una vez de saber que en verda era su madre, Haji dio media vuelta mientras se perdia en camino al centro del parque.

.

.

.

.

En el sepulcro de la familia Miyagusuku, se encontraba una hermosa joven en sus sueño de 30 años, ella estaba en un profundo sueño, tenia una pesadilla, estaba soñando con la catastrofe que ocurrio en el Zoologico, y como por su culpa Diva asesino a todos los habitantes de la mansion, la forma en que Diva asesino a Riku y como por la existencia de los quiropteos, perdio a su padre George, aun dormida derramaba lagrimas, dentro de ese sueño, recordo como acabo con ese martirio, cuando asesino a su querida hermana, ella era una psicopata pero eso no quitaba el hecho que era su hermana, hubiera sido diferente si ambas hubieran recibido el calor de una familia, aun estuviera con ella y seria mas unidas que nunca, lloraba dentro de su sueño,pero entrando en otra fase, recordo la vez que convirtio a Haji en caballero, se sentia culpable, pero luego recordo que para ello tubo que besarlo en sus labios dandole a beber su sangre, aun en sueños se ruboriso, la otra vez recordo como Haji la salvo y la ayudo a despertar, para poder exterminar ese quiropteo que entro en la escuela y asesino a un maestro de la misma, fue el mismo procedimiento... _Un beso!..._ Haji le había dicho que el era feliz estando a su lado y que convertirse en su caballero, fue para el una dicha y unavez de haber acabado con la pesadilla de Diva, Haji la beso y le dijo que la amaba que ella merecia ser feliz con las niñas, sabia muy bien que ellas estarian muy bien con Kai, eso la calmo, dejo de llorar y aun en sueños no pudo evitar sonreir, en cuanto despertara trataria de comerse a Haji a besos y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio mis queridos lectores, quizas sea mas corto que el capitulo tres pero me decidi a actualizar hoy por ser , pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, Gomen! no se si les parecio terrorifico, pero por eso quise poner algo de sangre y asesinatos.<p>

Quiero darle las Grasias a Jaquie Duncan´s Princess por haber dejado Review este capitulo va dedicado a ti se que querias que aparciera Saya haci que me decidi de hablar sobre sus sueños, ya pronto despertara!, tambien grasias a los que me agrega a alerta hitoria, y a historias favoritas, Grasias nuevamente Jaquie por avisarme que tenia mal configurada la pagina para recibir Review, ya arregle ese problemita asi que ya no es escusa para no dejar Review. Tambien tengo alguna pregunta quieren que cambie la clasificasion de la historia a Rated: T?, quieren que escriba algo sobre un lemon algo acido o extremadamente acido casi agrio? bueno esas son su decision asi que dejen Review!

Feliz noche de Brujas hoy se vale atragantarse de dulces!

Atte: Hilary Kryss Yagami. La Reina mala o La Reina Vampiro.


	5. El Espectro

Negacion: Blood+ no me pertenece tampoco la cancion que voy a escribir aquí la cancion le pertenece a The doors y se llama you make real.

.

.

.

_ Capitulo 5. El Espectro_

-x-

Practicamente era el final del día las chicas estaban alistandose para dormir ambas compartian la misma habitacion estaban alistandose para dormir cuando Kahoru rompio el silencio.

-Y bien que haremos para saber que es lo que nos ocultan!. Sonja la miro.

-Bueno creo que tendremos que espiarlos. Dijo en tono frio.

-Cuando lo haremos?

-Ahora en la noche, lo mas seguro es que hablen de ello!

-Entonces ahora lo haremos! las chicas se prepararon para simular dormir, les dieron las buenas noches a Kai y Mao y se acostaron a fingir dormir.

.

.

.

.

Eran las tres de la mañana y aun le costaba acostumbrarse a sus poderes de quirptero, acostado en su cama, sin tener signos de sueño, se levanto y tubo deseos de recorrer la ciudad, habian luces por todos lados, otros vivian una vida a la que jamas tubo acceso, ver como a cada uno de los niños del orfanto eran adoptados y el dejado de lado, el odio y la envidia de sembraba en su corazón, saliendo por la ventana de su habitacion, evitando que los sirvientes se diesen cuenta. Draco saco sus alas de caballero y tomo impulso dando un salto, volando recorrio unas calles de la ciudad, y encontro un bar, se dirigio a la entrada, mostrando su forma humana, el bar estaba un poco desolado solo habian unas seis personas en el, se dirigio a la barra, y pidio un vodka puro con hielo.

La bartender era una joven muy hermosa, de cabello pelirrojo, lo atendio insinuandosele, la mujer tenia un escote amplio en V, se podria decir que era una ramera, practicamente su escote era tan amplio que parecia que una de sus chicas se saldrian de lugar, el se sintio un poco tentado, pero trato de disimularlo, un hombre se encontraba cerca de la barra, y trato de comenar una pelea con uno de los clientes de ese bar, la bartender dejo un rato su puesto y se interpuso en medio de ellos para evitar una confrontaciones, cuando el tipo que empezo la pelea sin querer la hirio en el brazo, la sangre comenzo a correr abundantemente.

Draco sintio el olor, era muy fuerte, trataba de luchar contra sus sentidos, el hombre intento volver a apuñalarla, pero Draco se levanto inesperadamente de la mesa, lo tomo del brazo y caundo vio el cuchicllo manchado de sangre, se lo quito de las manos y lamio los restos que habian en el, su sangre era dulce, practicamente era una convinacion del sabor enbriagador de un Wisky, definitivamente exquisito, el hombre intento golpearlo, pero este fue mas rapido, hipnotizandolo, el hombre vio en sus ojos la sed de sangre, esta era la primera noche de Draco como vampiro y le costaba controlar sus poderes de quiroptero, y su sed de sangre.

Clavo fuertemente los colmillos en el cuello de ese hombre, los presentes estaban aterrados, la sangre no era tan deliciosa como la de la mujer pero sin duda era sangre pero tampoco la rechazaria, cuando termino de beberla dejo el cuerpo inerte de ese hombre, miro al otro con el que hace unos minutos estaba peleando, y se dispuso a levantarlo, todos estaban hipnotizados menos la bartender, se dirigio a su cuello, tenia una gran sed de sangre, la sangre de ese hombre era diferente, la sangre tampoco era tan buena, pero sasiaria una parte de su sed de sangre, cuando termino, arrojo los cuerpos al piso, los humanos eran muy fragiles, jugar con ellos no era difisil, miro a los demas y asi mismo les lavo la mente al resto de los presentes, era una cualidad de los vampiros, jugar con la mente de los seres humanos, los seres humanos era seres debiles, la unica que recordaria todo seria la chica, les dio una orden a los presentes de irse sin decir nada y ovidar todo.

Al final el solo con la chica, jugo con su mente y la obligo a besarlo apasionadamente, eso fue totalmente facil para un caballero , luego al sentirse tentado por el cuerpo de esa mujer, sin mas perder tiempo, le desgarro la blusa, y comenzo a besar su cuello de una forma seductora, una vez que se habia sentido su sangre corres por sus venas, se decidio a clavar sus colmillos, mientras mas bebia y bebia su sangre, mas tranquilo se sentia, toco los senos que tanto le habian llamado la atencion, jugaba con ellos, mientras saciaba su gran sed de sangre, cuando al final termino de saciar su sed, la mujer aun seguia con vida, pero decidio dejarla en paz otro día volveria por ella, la verdad es que era muy hermosa y despertaba en el la lujuria de caballero, sin contar el delicioso sabor de su sangre era embriagador a su gusto. La dejo descansar en una de las mesas y la cubrio con uno de los manteles, aun tentado por su cuerpo, le planto un beso de despedida mientras cargaba los cos cuerpos de los hombre que habia asesinado para salir del local.

Una vez lejos del bar, lanzo los cuerpos sin vida en un predio baldio, y se encaargo de dajarles mascar para que pensaran que un animal los asesino, les hizo unas terrible cortadas en sus cuerpo lo cual parecia la carne desgarraseles. Dejo los cuerpos y se dirigio de vuelta a la mansion.

.

.

.

.

Kai y Mao estaban sentados en el sofa de la sala ambos abrazados, cuando habia pasado una hora desde que las chicas se fueron a dormir. Kahoru y Soja salieron silenciosamente de la habitacion. Y se colocaron detraz de una mesa que las cubriria totalmente, practicamente estaban a cuatro metros de distancia y su oido sobrenatural de quiropteros las ayudaria a tener una audicion exacta de lo que hablaban. Despues de un rato, Mao rompio el silencio.

-Estoy preocupada ese entrenamiento sera un poco duro para las chicas!

-Lo se! Pero es necesario que aprendan a defenderse!

-Son fuertes y se que lo soportaran!, ademas estare con ellas para apoyarlas!

-Mientras tanto es mejor seguir con las instrucciones de David!

Kai se inclino un poco capturando los labios de Mao, un beso que paso de ser tierno a apasionado.

-Ya no hablemos de eso! quieres? Le hablo en un susurro en el oido a Mao, la cual esta se limito a asentir y dejo escapar un leve gemido, Sonja y Kahoru estaban mas confundidas, no lograron conseguir mas de lo que ya sabian y ademas se dieron cuenta que no hablarian mas de ello, asi que con una mirada que hicieron, se retiraron, ya que ellos pasaria ha hacer "otra cosa" y obviamente no querrian ver.

_Contenido Acido Desde Aquí._

Kai se levanto del sofa inesperadamente, se acerco de una manera extraña a Mao y la cargo en sus brazos como una princesa, Mao se sonrojo, miraba los ojos de Kai tenia una mirada apasionada.

-Que haces Kai? le pregunto un poco nerviosa por lo que pensaba hacer, y no es que no le gustara lo que pasa es que eso era nuevo para ellos.

-humm! ya lo veraz! Y la beso en los labios. Se dirigio a la habitacion. Como pudo abrio la puerta, y cuando entraron Mao se sorprendio al ver la habitacion arreglada estaba totalmente hermosa, el cubre camas era de color rosado suave y sobre ella se encontraban petalos de rosa rojas sobre el las almodas eran de color rojo Chillante, habian velas aromaticas de color Rojo encendidas y unas varitas de incienzo de Rosas, era totalmente un paraiso, despues de ver la habitacion se dio cuenta de lo que vendria despues, Kai la bajo con cuidado en la cama y se acerco a equipo de sonido y puso una canción.

I really want you, really do. (yo realmente te quiero)

Really need ya baby, Gods knows i do. (Realmente te necesito nena, Dios sabe que si)

Cause i´m not real enough without you; (Porque no soy suficiente real sin ti)

Oh, what can i do?, (¿Oh que puedo hacer?)

You make me real. ( Tu me haces real)

You Make me feel like lovers feel. (Tu me haces sentir como se sienten los amantes)

You make me throw away mistaken misery. (Me haces tirar lejos de la miseria equivocada)

Make me free, love, make me free. (Me haces libre, amor, me haces libre)

Kai se arrodilloa ante ella y saco una cajita de su bolsillo, la pobre estaba viendolo confundida, y le dijo.

-Mao casate con migo!. Eso la mato. Y no pudo evitar reir de felicidad.

I really want you, relly do. (realmente te quiero, realmente)

Really need ya baby, really do. (realmente te necesito, nena, realmente)

Well i´m not real enough without you; (yo no soy suficientemente real sin ti)

Oh, wath can i do? (¿Oh que puedo hacer?)

-Si claro que quiero casarme con tigo!, al cual Kai sonrio y coloco el anillo en su dedo, el anillo tenia una perla y era de oro blanco, Kai se acerco a su rostro y le robo un beso apasionado, ella respondio rodeando su cuello y el beso se torno mas caluroso, Kai se abrio entre sus labios introduciendo su lengua, ella lo permitio, mientras hacia eso las manos de Kai recorrian su cintura y abdomen.

Sintio uno de los botones de su blusa y comenzo a desabotonar uno por uno hasta quitarsela y dejarla solamente con su brasier, mientras el la besaba, Mao acaraciaba con fuerza su cabello, era bastante explosivo, parecia una pelea de pasion, Kai se separo de su boca para comenzar a besar su cuello, iba bajando levemente, desabrocho su brasier y cuando consiguio quitarselo.

Observo sus pechos firmes y hermosos, y los beso con ternura, sintio los deseos de dejarle una marca en el seno derecho, ella se estremesio, abrazaba a Kai con fuerza, cada una de sus caricias eran deliciosas, en un intento desesperado le quito su playera, queria verlo sin ella y tocar esos musculos que tanto amaba ese abdomen sexi y sus deliciosos pectorales, unieron sus labios nuevamente, se comian a besos, practicamente era salvaje, ese era el verdadero Kai una verdadero depredador apasionado.

Las manos de Kai recorrian deliciosamente su cuerpo con suavidad, apretaba delicadamente sus senos, provocando que esta gimiera por la exitacion, suavemente bajo sus manos a sus piernas, y bajo la cremayera de la falda, sus piernas eran muy suaves a su tacto, ella mordisqueo su labio inferior con pasion, mientras bajaba los pantalones de su hombre, una vez completamente desnudos, el observo la desnudes de su mujer, definitivamente la ropa era muy cruel al cubrir tan hermosos encantos, pero de no ser por ella misma otro hombre observaria la hermosura de esa mujer, de solo pensarlo le enfuresia, deslizo sus manos en sus musls mientras volvia nuevamente a besarla, ella tocaba su espalda, y estaba ansiosa de esta faceta de Kai, practicamente se habia convertido en un tigre.

Kai estaba sorprendido de las ansias que tenia esta mujer con el y sus caricias, le decian que le gustaba todo lo que el hacia, cortaron para respirar un poco y kai le dijo.

-Te amo! no te alejes de mi nunca!

You make me real. (Tu me haces real)

Only you have that appeal. (Tengo esa suplica)

So let me slide in your tender sunken sea. (entonces dejame escurrirme en tu tierno hundido mar)

Make me free, love, make me free. (hazme libre, amor, hazme libre)

-Tambien te amo! y no te dejare!.

You make me real. (tu me hace real)

You make me feel like lovers feel. (Tu me haces sentir como se sienten los amantes)

You make me throw away mistaken misery. (Tu me haces tirar lejos la miseria equivocada)

Make me free, love, make me free. (hazme libre, amor, hazme libre)

Make me free. (hazme libre)

You make me real. ( tu me haces libre)

Se volvieron a besar alocadamente, ambos escuchaban las palpitaciones del corazon del otro era tentador, esos jovenes de verdad se amaban, Kai se abrio espacio entre sus piernas, moviendose lentamente en su interior, ella gimio, luego a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, la frecuencia de las embestidas fue en aumento, el gimio un poco ronco, se sentia muy bien al poderle dar asu mujer el placer que se merece, ambos perdidos en sus sentidos, sentian que el tiempo se movia lentamente, perdidos en el extasis, en ese momento solo existian los dos, nadie mas, no importaba nada, sus cuerpos estaban acalorados se miraban mutuamente, Kai la abrazaba fuertemente a su cuerpo, y Mao lo rodeaba fuertemente con sus piernas, ese hombre era maravilloso, la hacia sentir placeres que jamas penso tener con otro hombre, completamente sudados, amandose con pasión, apunto de ocurrir el climax, todo se limitaba a una ultima envestida, el coloco su cabeza en sus pechos, ella lo abrazo, luego se coloco a un lado de ella, y ella se recosto en su pecho, ambos aun agitados y con las mejias coloradas, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron nuevamente, no bastaba decir una palabra sus cuerpos habian hablado por si solos, un poco cansado, se acomodaron y se dispusieron a dormir en los brazos del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

Haji estaba pensativo, con lo que le dijo Amshel, que estaria planeando, definitivamente no era nada bueno para Saya y las hijas de Diva, tiene que ser fuerte, pero con esa clase de caballero era difisil adivinar sus movimientos, se dirigio a un bar cercano a beber un poco de Wisky, por suerte el licor no embriaga a los quiropteros haci que no tenia problemas beber un poco, era de lo mas delicioso que podria degustar su paladar despues de la sangre, la sangre de Saya era de lo mas exquisito que ha probado en el mundo, definitivamente en estos diez y seis años lo unico que pensaba era en Saya, practicamente era su religion y pensar en ella era parte de su rutina diaria. Se preguntaba en como estarian Kai y las hijas de Diva, definitivamente estarian muy bien, Kai habia demostrado ser muy fuerte y sin duda las protegeria, de un solo golpe termino con su vaso de Wisky y salio del bar pagando la cuenta y volver a caminar por las calles oscuras de París.

.

.

.

.

Un sonido extraño desperto a Kahoru, eran las tres de la mañana para ser exacto, ella escuchaba un sonido extraño, el sonido provenia del jardin, ella en su miedo se acomodo en sus cobijas intentando no escuchar el sonido, pero en ese momento comenzo a pensar_...Generalmente soy la mas miedosa, pero creo que seria bueno armarme de valor o al menos avisarle a Sonja para que me acompañe... _llego se levanto de la cama y se dirigio a la cama de su hermana, estaba al otro lado de la habitacion en unos toques leves y con cuidado consigui despertarla.

-Que... que pasa!. dijo somnolienta.

-Hay se escucha unos unos sonidos extraños desde el jardin!

-Quee! extraños dices!. agudizo un poco su sentido y era verda se escuchaba un sonido como que si alguien caminara en el jardin.

-Que dices que crees que debemos hacer!. preguntaba Sonja.

-Creo que deberiamos bajar a ver quien esta ahi!. respondio Kahoru con decision, y fuerza esa actitud era nueva en ella, generalmente es la que busca esconderse y evitar las situaciones pero esta vez hablaba valentia.

-Muy bien ahora bajemos!.

Ambas tomaron unas linternas y se dirigieron a la parte baja de la casa, caminaban a pasos lentos y silenciosos, agudizaron un poco sus oidos y pudieron escuchar a una mujer, esa mujer se escuchaba triste, incluso se escuchaba llorar, pero a medida se acercaban mas, se podia apreciar el canto de una mujer, era una voz privilegiada, mientras mas lo escuchaban mas les atraia.

Abrieron la puerta que conduce al jardin las chicas se asomaron un poco, Sonja tenia cara confusion sentia haber escuchado ese canto era lindo la verdad, salieron lentamente de la casa, am bas estaban congeladas por lo que estaban viendo en el estaban viendo una sombra de color negra, su silueta era la de una mujer de cabellos largos y negro, que se paseaba en los alredores del jardin, parecia un alma en pena, pero tenia una hermosa voz una voz privilegiada practicamente.

Estaban paralizadas, y fue ahi donde Sonja recordo, donde escucho esa melodia, esa cancion la escucho en sus sueños, esa cancion tenia un toque de delicadeza, la cancion de Diva era melodia pura, pero estas niñas no tenian el conocimiento de que esa melodia era la melodia que su madre cantaba, Sonja estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba completamente segura que esa que vio en sus sueños no era su hermana, si no otra mujer, cuando el espectro se fijo que era observada, se dirigio en un movimiento rapido hacia el lugar donde encontraba las chicas, colocandose justo al frente, Soja y Kahoru solo se voltearon a ver, estaban muertas de miedo, tanto que les impedia gritar, fuen entonces que Kahoru recordo que seria valiente, y se coloco enfrente, tomo posicion de defensa, Sonja reacciono al ver a su hermana y la tomo de la mano, El espectro trato de tocarlas pero a medida que mas se acercaba las manos, observo el rostro del espectro y en el solo resaltaban sus ojos brillantes como los ojos de su querida hermana, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlas, ambas no lo pudieron resistir y pegaron un fuerte grito, que alerto a Kai y a Mao que descansaban despues de su agitada noche, corrieron como pudieron dentro de la casa, y cuando volvieron a ver el espectro se habia ido.

Kai y Mao escucharon los gritos, se tiraron de la cama, se vistieron rapido y salieron de la habitacion corrieron a donde se encontraban las chicas en la sala, ambas abrazadas. Kai se les hacerco y les dijo.

-Que paso? porque estan aquí? y porque gritaban?

-Escuchamos a alguien en el jardin y salimos a ver! y escuchamos una hermosa canción y vimos la silueta de una mujer que tenia los ojos brillantes de color azul! dijo Sonja abrazada a Mao.

-Y ella estuvo a punto de tocarnos cuando gritamos y corrimos entrando a la casa! eso lo termino de decir Kahoru abrazando a Kai

-Que vieron una sombra negra! y escucharon una cancion! Kai pensaba en que fue lo que vieron las chicas, pero solo una cosa se les ocurria, era el fantasma de Diva o mejor dicho su espectro, cada vez estaba mas seguro en que las cosas eran serias para que el fantasma de Diva persiguiera a sus hijas, trato de mostrarse calmado y hacerle señas a Mao de regresar a la habitacion.

Las arroparon y les dieron un beso de buenas noches, despues de lo que paso, nadie pudo dormir, Kai y Mao tampoco, pero aun asi se mantuvieron en silencio total, solo abrazados en la cama pero con la incognita de lo que habia sucedido en esa noche extraña...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio?, antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tradanza, este mes fue muy agitado para mi con los asuntos del estudio, el examen de manejo, que por suerte lo pase, ahora estoy casi en la recta final de mi año universitario y las cosas an estado un poco fuertes con los examenes parciales, espero no se enojen con migo. La razon por la que decidi subir el capitulo hasta ahora fue porque es el día en que nacio Jim Morrirson y esta cancion fue para conmemorar su día, en mi perfil he escrito que es mi inspiracion y el ultimo Shakespeare de nuestra epoca, aunque la inspiracion de este capitulo la saque de la cancion de Diva que descargue en internet.<p>

Grasias Hot Pink World by Jaquie por dejar review en el ultimo capitulo, me hace feliz que te haya agradado, cambie la clasificacion no porque fuese a escribir un lemon muy fuerte, si no porque los vampiros son muy sanguinarios y mas que todo es por las escenas de asesinatos,aunque debo decir que esta es la primera escena de sexo que escribo, mi intension no era ser perverter, si no basarme en el romanticismo, para el lemon grafico lo dejaremos para otro fic. espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, sugerencias, comentarios. Dejen un Review! Besos y saludos!


	6. El Despertar de la Reina

.

.

.

_Capitulo 6. El Despertar de la Reina._

-X-

El entrenamiento era cada vez mas duro para nuestras chicas, habian pasado unos cuatro meses y cada una comenzaba a tener mas fueerza y rendimiento en el entranamiento, sus cuerpos empezaban a hacerse mas agiles y mas bellos, claramente era de su naturaleza quitoptero, John y las chicas se habian hecho muy buenos amigos, las acompañaba en los entrenamientos y era muy duro con ellas,pues era el encargado de las clases de Taekwondo, pero era porque se preocupaba por ellas, ellas mismas entendian las razones de su entrenamiento duro, almenos una parte de ello, iban al mismo salon de clases y el se sentaba detraz de Kahoru, para el era hermoso verla sentada al frente, su espalda que tanto ansiaba tocar y besar, era muy hermosa, Sonja observa la actitud de John con Kahoru, pero guardaba en su corazon cada detalle queria lo mas bello del mundo para su pequeña hermna, Mao tambien habia notado el pequeño amor que nacia en eso jovenes, pero no queria romperle el corazon diciendole que no serian felices ninguno de los dos, por su naturaleza vampiro, las acompañaba todos los dias a casa y a la escuela, y en sus tiempos libres, Kahoru y John iban a jardin a leer un libro, eran una pareja hermosa, solo que ambos no tenian las agallas de declara su amor, Sonja observaba desde el balcon de su ventana y los miraba sonrojados mientras Kahoru leia el libro, luego posteriormente llego el turno de John y Kahoru poso sus enormes ojos color azul en los el y comenzo a recitar un parrafo de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer que escogio especificamente para ella.

_Que es poesía? -Dices mientras clavas_

_en mi pupila tu pupila azul-;_

_Que es poesía? Y tu me lo preguntas?_

_Poesia... eres tú._

Mientras termino la ultima frase la vio directamente a los ojos, sus pupilas se maravillaron al ver la hermosura de su rostro ni uno ni el otro, sabia que su amor era condenado, podria ser parte que como seres humanos siempre somos atraidos por lo prohibido y lo culto, su atraccion iba mas alla de lo natural quizas era cosmico, John estaba a punto de robarle el rimer beso de amor, se miraban, Kahoru tenia la vista perdida en el y sus labios, sus mejias se tornaron rosa, por la atraccion que tenia, se acercaban mas y mas cuando un sonido les alerto, Kai se dirigia al jardin, tenian que romper el momento luego tendrian mas tiempo para ello, John disimuloel momento y Kahoru volteo la vista para que Kai no los viera, John inclino su cabeza y tomo la mano de Kahoru depositando un beso, para despedirse, ella le sonrio con un leve sonrojo y luego se marcho dejandola sola en el jardin, Sonja observaba todo, se preguntaba si alguna vez en la vida viviria lo que es el amor.

.

.

.

.

.

En el la base subterranea del Escudo Rojo, Julia revisaba el nucleotido D, quiroptero para encontrar alguna diferencia o anomalia diferente a Saya y a Diva, mientras lo estudiaba, pudo darse cuenta que el nucleotido D era diferente al de Saya y Diva y si eso era posible, estas chicas podrian procrear con sus propios caballeros, no seguirian la regla que se tenia Dicha con Saya y Diva, estudiaba mas afondo ese nuevo decubrimiento estaba muy metida en su analisis.

-Veo que estas muy concentrada en tu analisis!. La voz que la saco de su mente era David.

-Si es que descubri que el nucleotido D que es caracteristico en los quirpoteros, ha sufrido na mutacion en los genes de Sonja y Kahoru!.

-A que te refieres con eso!. Su mujer era una persona muy inteligente, eso le daba aun mas interes a lo que ella decia.

-Me refiero a que Sonja y Kahoru podrian procrear con sus propios caballeros y con los caballeros de sus predesesroras, osea Haji, Solomon y Amshel.

-Osea que ellas son una nueva generacion de quiripteros mas evolucionados!. Eso lo sorprendio.

-Asi es pero aun asi sus sangres no son compatibles y aun es venenosa la una para la otra!. Ese era un descubrimiento mayor al que tenian.

-Seguire estudiando a ver que mas encuentro!.

-Hazlo esposa mia!. Dijo eso retirandose del laboratorio.

.

.

.

.

En una nube de oscura, perteneciente a los pensamientos sombrios de nuestra Reina Saya, estaba preocupada, sus sentimientos, los tenia llenos de dolor y angustia despues de todo lo que tubo que hacer mientras estaba despierta, se sentia rodeada sobre una densa neblina oscura, de lo que estaba consciente era nada mas de los momentos que tubo cuando estaba despierta, su familia y amigos, tanto recuerdos buenos como desgarradores, algo en su interior le hacia decir que debia despertar, su corazon le decia que por todo lo que lucho estaba en peligro nuevamente, ese sentimiento de afliccion llegaba a su corazon, tenia que ser fuerte nuevamente, trataria de luchar nuevamente, pero aun asi sabia que Kai era fuerte y Haji lo ayudaria eso le calmaba un poco y luego recordo que habia exterminado a quiropteros, pero entonces que era lo que lo que la tenia angustiada esperaria un poco, almenos a saber que era lo que sucedia...

Algo dentro de el, le decia que debia volver a Okinawa, pensaba que podria ser pero lo mas logico era que su reina le necesitaba sin perder mas tiempo saco sus alas de quiroptero y se dirigio a Okinawa Haji queria asegurarse de que era lo que sucedia...

.

.

.

.

Draco y Amshel estaban planeando su primer ataque contra el escudo rojo, ambos habian pensado en liberar uno de los ratones del proyecto delta 67.

-Creo Amshel que deberiamos dejarlo fuera rondando en la ciudad y que cunda el panico en la noche. Dijo Draco.

-Me parece buena la idea veramos cual es la forma de actuar del escudo Rojo y asi caturaremos las hijas de Diva. Hablo Amshel.

-Bien ese es el Plan se hara esta noche. Y haci habian quedado lanzarian al quiroptero en Okinawa para poder capturar las hijas de Diva y con ello se desplazo Draco a Okinawa para observar todo el proceso..

.

.

.

.

Casi anochesia, Sonja pego un grito alborotado, para lo que Kahoru corrio tanto como pudo a la habitacion.

-Pero que sucede hermana porque gritas!. Estaba exausta de tanto correr.

-Olvide mi uniforme en la Escuela! Y mañana tengo practica!.

-Hay hermana me va a dar un infarto del susto! no lo hagas de nuevo!. Dijo Exaltada Kahoru.

-Si hermanita perdoname! ire rapido a la escuela vuelvo pronto!. Dijo Sonja.

-De acuerdo pero ten cuidado! Y ven antes de que Kai y Mao Vuelvan!.

-Lo hare!. Sonja corrio y corrio para llegar rapido a la escuela, una vez ahi ya estaba oscuro, y totalmente solo, vio una reja por la cual pudo saltar y tratar al otro lado, una vez dentro tuvo que buscar los casilleros, pero algo la detuvo sintio que alguien la observaba, sentia miedo, pero se armaria de valor como todo una jovencita fuerte, desidio encaminarse a observar que era y vio a un joven muy atractivo de piel blanca y cabellos rubios, era parecido a John pero no era el, ya que el estaba totalmente totalmente presentable con un traje de color blanco y una rosa azul en la bolsa de su saco blanco, parecia un verdadero caballero de cuentos de hadas, Sonja lo miraba totalmente lindo, la Luz de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo y sus enormes ojos azules brillaban como estrellas, estaba atontada de ver a ese hombre totalmente guapo, y entonces hablo.

-Saya mi reina hermosa, alfin has despertado!. _Saya porque me dice Saya, conocera a mi tia._

-Al fin mi reina has despertado!. El se acercaba un poco a ella, ella sintio un poco de miedo y corrio lejos hacia donde se encontraba la entrada de un edifisio, justo ahi encontro a dos profesoras que hacian guardia.

-Sonja pero que haces aquí! esto podria causarte una detencion!. Hablo una de ellas.

-Habia un hombre extraño por los arboles! yo solo vine por mi uniforme!.Sonja estaba muy asustada.

-Bien llevanos!. Dijo la otra Maestra. Las tres iban caminando y cuando llegaron al arbol, se quejo una de no ver a alguien.

-Yo no veo nada creo muccho estudias y alucinas!. se burlo una cuando de la nada salio un monstruo, del arbol atrapando a la maestra y estruandole el cuerpo, sacandole la sangre, Sonja Grito de puro terror, luego la otra maestra fue atrapada con sus garras y corrio la misma suerte, Sonja estaba horrorizada, tanto que corrio como pudo dentro del edifisio, y cerro la puerta, luego el moustro ropio una de las ventanas y trato de entrar ahi, cuando vio al mismo joven que la habia asustado, la tomo en sus brazos y trato de llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Sonja estaba muy asustada, pero al ver los ojos de ese chico le arecieron encantadores, el le sonrio, hizo que se sonrojara, la llevo al tercer piso, aseguro la puerta y la miro directamente.

-Aun no puedo creer que estes aquí mi reina!. Otra vez le decia Reina a que se refiere con decirle Reina.

-Despues de la muerte de Diva y tu Sueño mi vida ha sido de lo masduro e infeliz! pero estas aquí con migo!. Definitivamene no entendia a lo que se referia.

-Yo no soy Saya... mi nombre es Sonja!. Eso lo sorprendio mucho.

-Sonja! Hija de Diva!. dijo El.

-Diva!. Conoces a mi Madre!. Dijo Ella aun mas confundida.

-Si Mi nombre es Solomon Goldsmith. No pense encontrarte aquí. En ese momento El monstruo los habia encontrado, Sonja estaba aterrada.

-Tienes que pelear! Yo lo distraere un poco!. Se acerco al monstruo que era un quiroptero, practicamente del proyecto Delta 67. lo golpeo muy fuerte, pero el caballero no podia hacer mucho, el quiroptero era mas fuerte que con los que habia peleado la ultima vez. Sonja no tenia idea, Solomon la tomo en sus brazos, para protegerla y entonces tuvo la idea de hacerla beber sangre, pero la unica sangre que tenia disponible en ese momento era la de el, la hacerco asu cuello y le dijo.

-Muerde mi cuello y bebe mi sangre, hazlo rapido, ella se nega hacerlo, le habian dicho que beber sangre era malo y repugnante no lo haria.

-Hazlo rapido Reina!.

-No no lo hare!. El quiroptero se les lanzo pero Solomon lo avento hacia una pared, en vista de que ella se negaba a beber su sangre, el llego y tomo una daga que portaba, corto su mano, puso un poco en su boca y se lanzo a Besarla en los labios, Sonja estaba en blanco, mientras le daba a beber su sangre.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya estaba mas atormentada cada momento, sentia dolor sufrimiento, el sudor brotaba por su cuerpo, la adrenalina hacia que su corazon palpitara cada vez mas fuerte, en su sueño veia a sus sobrinas ser atacadas cruelmente con quiropteros, y ella se sentia prisionera de su sueño de treinta años, se sentia inutil, queria hacer algo, ver como el quiroptero desgarraba la carne de sus sobrinas, era aterrados, luego buscaba a Kai y el corrio la misma suerte, fue aniquilado, su sangre estaba regada en el piso, veia a todos por los que siempre lucho muertos, todo se habia perdido, lloraba, y entonces aparecio en su sueño Almshel Goldmisth, _Que el se supone que esta muerto! Hagi lo asesino!, el sacrifico su vida para que yo viviera! _Sollozo, se sentia inutil y debil por no poder hacer nada...

.

.

.

.

La calidez de sus labios era exquisita, el la miraba a los ojos mientras introducia la sagre en su boca, parecia haber pasado siglos, pegada a sus labios, entonces a ambos les brillaron los ojos, la sangre de solomon no haria recordar nada, pues nunca habia dormido y aniquilado quipteros, pero la sangre hacia que los quirpteros explotaran sus poder sobre natural al maximo, entonces entendio, cuando termino de beber la sangre, se separo de ella, parecia ser otra persona, ahora tenia la mirada de Saya, parecia una guerrera, y todo comenzo a tener sentido poco a poco.

-Dame tu daga!. Hablo fuerte y desidida por lo que le caracterizaba su carácter. Solomo le dio la daga.

-Bien yo tratare de distraerlo! Ten cuidado!. Se acerco al quiropero, y lo hirio en su cuello fuerte mente, para hacerle una pequeña herida por donde podria entrar con facilidad la sangre de Sonja. Mientras esta pensaba para si.

-_Clases de artes marciales no me defrauden!._ En puño la daga corto su pulgar derecho y dejo fluir la sangre en el resto de la daga, corrio tan rapido como pudo, vio el blanco perfecto, encontro el punto donde habia herido Solomon, y clavo directamente, la daga en la piel de la bestia, su grito y fuerza era parecido al Saya se escuchaba como una verdadera guerrera, con la fuerza que tenia en ese momento y la rabia que tenia de que esa bestia hubiera matado a su profesora, fue suficiente para poder tener las agalla se enfrentarse, Solomon la obsevaba y la verdad veia mucho de Saya en ella, una vez que clavo la daga en la piel de el quiroptero, su cuerpo comenzo a cristalizarse por la sangre de Sonja, esta al ver todo eso su cuerpo se paralizo, Solomon destruyo el cuerpo del quiroptero, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sonja se desmayo, Solomon fue rapido y la atrapo con sus brazos, Draco que se encontraba observando en la ventana, pensaba actuar pero al ver que era un caballero el que se encontraba ahi mordisqueo su labio de rabia al saber que alguien la habia salvado, asi que solo se limito a aparecer de las sombras.

-Asi que hay otro caballero!. dijo sarcasticamente Draco.

-Quien eres y porque liberaron ese quiroptero?. Pregunto Solomon.

-Eso lo sabras a su momento!. Otro dia me robare ambas reinas y Amshel y yo seremos invensibles!.

-Que Amshel?. Penso que habia sido eliminado por Saya y Haji despues de la pelea con Diva.

-Si asi es! No veremos luego!. Dijo eso desapareciendo y Solomon pensaba perseguirlo, pero debia proteger a Sonja y sacarla de ese lugar, pue habian unos hombres tratando de entrar al edifisio, la tomo en brazos, tomo la daga y busco la casa de Kai y Mao, una vez de haberla encontrado vio una ventana abierta por donde podria entrar, la cargo con delicadeza y luego dentro de ella encontro dos camas y la coloco en una que tenia cobertor color rosa, le quito los restos de sangre que tenia, acobijo y observo por unos minutos, se miraba tan linda como Saya, y el beso que le dio fue muy dulce como colocar una rosa en sus labios, quito la rosa azul que tenia en su saco y la coloco en sus manos. Y le dijo con suavidad.

-La dejo en tus manos para que sepas qu te protegere!. Beso su mano y antes de retirarse observo una fotografia donde se encontraban ambas hermanas abrazadas y sonriendo, sonrio para si mismo, pues ellas disfraban al go de lo que Saya y Diva jamas disfrutaron, una familia que las quisiera y aceptara por que son, y sobre todo una hermana que la quisiera y pasaran maravillosos momentos juntas, Saya toda su vida, tuvo que pelear contra sus propios demonios que attormentaban su mente, tenia una enorme carga en sus brazos, y la soledad su mejor amiga, era lo que pensaba pero la verdad es que siempre tubo a Haji, eso le enfurecia y le daba rabia a Solomon ya que nuca pudo pasar lindos momentos de Saya o almenos ser parte de su vida, sonreia para si cuando vio la fotografia, definitivamente esperaba ser util esta vez, salio silenciosamente de la habitacion y regreso a su penthause, a observar la vista nocturna de la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

Kahoru estaba muy preocupada por su hermana pues no aparecia, habian pasado unas dos horas de las que se habia ido, habia desidido salir a buscarla pero antes subiria a su habitacion por un sueter cuando vio a su hermana dormida en la habitacion, se asusto, porque no la vio entrar a la casa, y tenia pequeñas manchas de sangre en su blusa, se asusto por lo que le pudo haber pasado, se apresuro a despertar a su hermana y sber que era lo que sucedió, se sento a su lado y la agito un poco para evitar austarla, pero todo fue en vano ella se desperto agitada y muy asustada.

-Solomon!. Fue lo primero que dijo.

-Que? Quien es Solomón?. Pregunto con intriga. No sabia que responder, al principio penso que todo habia sido un sueño, pero al ver la rosa que sostenia en sus manos se dio cuenta que no era asi, todo era cierto, la tomo con ambas manos y la hizo llegar a su rostro, su hermana tenia menos explicasiones y estaba mas confundida.

-Quien es Solomon?. Insistio nuevamente. Volviendo a recordar todo loque habia pasado, penso guardarse todo lo que sucedió con su unifome en su bolson, no diria lo que le sucedió almenos hasta saber que pasa.

-Es un amigo y me ayudo a venir a casa, despues de que me cai de la cerca!. eso le tubo que decir para evitar la preocupacion. Kahoru no le creia del todo, pero si sabia algo solo era de esperar el tiempo apropiado para que ella hablara, despues de todo era su hermana y la conocia muy bien.

-De acuerdo! Pero hay que quitarte esa ropa y ponerla a lavar antes de que Kai y Mao vuelvan y vete a dar una ducha rapida ok!. Dijo eso simulandouna sonrisa, pero estaba preocupada por lo que le sucedió a su hermana. Tomo sus cosas, Sonja se dio una ducha y simulo una sonrisa para que su hermana no se preocupara, pero era difisil despues de todo lo que vio.

.

.

.

.

Saya estaba mas sudorosa, en sus sueños veia a Amshel su corazón se partia sentia que todo era producto de alguna premonicion, estando rodeada de los cuerpos de sus sobrinas ensangrentados, lloraba y tenia grandes deseo de gritar, sentia que no podia, tenia un nudo en su garganta que se lo impedia, y volvio a recordar la muerte de su hermana y todo el sufrimiento que pasaron, estaba sola y no habia nadie mas en su camino para ayudarla y apoyarla, estaba en la nada, no lo pudo soportar mas ya no aguantaba mas en un intento desesperado, pego un enorme grito, que le hizo abrir los ojos y despertar de su prision de pesadillas, La reina de ojos Rubies desperto de su sueño de treinata años, ella penso que ese tiempo llevaba dormida, pero lo mas curioso es que solo habian pasado diez y seis años...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza, mis queridos lectores, se que llevaba mas de un mes en no subir nada y es que sufri del pequeño sindrome de falte de inspiracion y tiempo para hacerlo, mas cuando tienes pocas horas para estar en la computadora y cuando mi ciclo universitario esta a punto de concluir, haci que tengo que estudiar mucho.<p>

Volviendo a la historia, si los que intentaban saber quien era el caballero era Solomon, pues decidi darle vida porque en el manga el es el unico que sobrevive y como veran coloque unas partes del anime, solo que vividas nuevamente en Sonja, el beso, la pelea y la actitud de guerrera que tenia Saya, hasta ahora desidi poner nuevamente a Saya y alfin ocurrio su ansiado despertar. Despues veran como es la relacion de Saya y que tanto tiene para aportar en esta historia. Espero no haberlos aburrido,y que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Gracias a Camila por dejar review en el capitulo anterior, y voy a escribir mas encuentro de esa clase, no se preocupen ya estoy pensando en ello, y de aquien adelante hablare un poco mas de Saya. Bueno mis querido lectores nuevamente gracias por leer y porfavor dejenme un Review ya que eso me entusiama un poco mas a escribir. Ideas?, Criticas? Dejen un Review! :3


	7. Evolución

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 7. Evolución_

-X-

.

.

.

El estaba angustiado, su corazon latía a mil por hora, debia descubrir cual era ese sentimiento que lo envolvia. Practicamente estaba a punto de llegar al sepulcro de la familia Miyagusuku, la lluvia era muy fuerte, la oscuridad y los truenos lo empeoraban todo.

Lo que mas le preocupaba era que le sucediera algo malo a Saya.

Llego a la parte baja del sepulcro subio las escaleras volando y entonces la vio, una mujer desnuda con el cabello largo, su rostro estaba cubierto por el mismo cabello, su piel palida por su falta de sol y sangre, sin embargo bellicima como siempre.

Saya levanto la vista y sus ojos con el color de la sangre, pero cuando fijo la vista a ella parecio confundida pero lo que dijo lo sorprendio demasiado.

-¿Hagi? ¿Que? -Saya lo recordaba, eso nunca habia sucedido las otras veces Saya no recordaba nada de la epoca en la que estuvo. Esta Saya tenia algo nuevo, algo le habia sucedido y esto no era normal, desperto catorce años antes de tiempo. Luegonuevamente volvio a decir.

-Hagi!. Con lagrimas en sus ojos antes de volver a desmayarse. Hagi se quito el saco y la cubrio con el,latomo en sus brazos y depositoun beso en su frente, sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Saya nuevamente era un regalo para el.

Sin mas pensarlo alzo vuelo y la llevoa un apartamento que había comprado dos años antes, trabajo duro para obtenerlo, queria que su amada tuviera un lugar calido donde descanzar y resguardarse, hubiera pedido ayuda a Joel pero el queria hacerlo por si mismo, el apartamento no era lujoso, pero era acogedor, y espacioso, con tres habitaciones, una sala con muebles y television, una cocina grande, con cuarto de lavado, practicamente parecia una casa, Hagi la llevo a la habitacion mas grande donde estaba una cama matrimonial, la acomodo minetras abria la llave de la tina, para un baño a Saya queria evitar que enfermara, salio del departamento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus poderes de caballero le daban esa habilidad para moverse rapido, fue a la tienda por comida para Saya, compro lo necesario, leche huevos, pollo, cereales, verduras y las subio al departamento, Saya aun dormia, entro al baño y la tina estaba lista, la cargo y la recosto en la tina tomo la esponja y la paso por el jabon y la froto delicadamente por el rostro y todo su cuerpo desnudo, Saya era hermosa, su cuerpo parecia delicado pero era el de una guerrera y su desnudes una obra de arte, despues de bañarla fue en busca de ropas que tenia en el armario, saco un hermoso vestido amarillo suave, ropa interior y zapatos cerrados de tacon pequeño, la seco con una toalla, sin pensarlo acercco su rostro a sus cabellos e inhalo profundo, el olor de Saya es mas deliciosos que el de las rosas en primavera, la cargo y la recosto en la cama, la acobijo y coloco las ropas al borde de esta, era hermoso ver la tranquilidad con la que Saya descansaba, ella misma era la paz que tanto tiempo había buscado.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonja tenia mas preguntas que respuestas, su sueño se desvanecio por completo, la preocupacion inundaba su mente, ¿Que era eso que la había atacado?. Y luego ese hombre guapo la salvo de la nada, y se sentia atraida a el, debio haber sido su instinto salvaje. Miro hacia la cama que estaba enfrente de ella y Kahoru dormia tranquilamente en su cama, estaba totalmente agradecida de que nada malo le hubiera pasado, su corazon es demasiado bueno como para que cargue con un trauma así, confiaba en si misma para salir adelante pero de una cosa estaba segura su vida cambiaria por completo, despues de lo que paso esa noche.

Tomo la rosa azul que solo le había dado y sintio su aroma, en ella podia sentir aun el orlor de la colonia de Solomon, ¿Sera que se siente atraida hacia el? Puede ser. Lo mas seguro es que lo volveria a ver, Salio de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajo a la cocina por un vaso de leche, se sirvio y le bebio hasta el fondo, se sentia un poco mas tranquila, salio al patio, aun era de noche y todos dormian la lluvia que estaba había desaparecido pero la amenaza de volver a llover permanecia. Aun asi desidio salir, medito un poco aun pensaba en lo que debia hacer, debía averiguar todo el pasado de su madre, su padre y mas aun lo que escondian de su tia Saya, el viento movia lentamente su cabello y enonces sintio que alguien estaba detras de ella volteo y se encontro con Solomon.

-¡Princesa no es seguro que andes sola! -Su mirada brillaba, ese hombre era atractivo hasta el infarto.

-¡Solomon! -Respondio hipnotizada por sus perfectos ojos azules. Solomon se acerco lentamente tomo su mano y se inco delante de ella, beso su mano y se levanto.

Sonja estaba sonrojada, el era todo un caballero el tipo de hombre que penso solo existian en los cuentos de hadas, el la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¡Te pareces mucho a Saya! -Sus palabras resonaban en su mente y entonces hablo.

-¿Conoce a mi tia? -El sonrio y asintio.

-¿Podrías contarme? -Ella le sonrio y le hizo una mirada suplicante, el dudo un poco, Sonja lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a sentarse en una banca que se encontraba en el jardin, el respiro antes de responderle.

-¡Saya es hermosa y calida! En apariencia es igual a ti, la misma piel, mismos ojos y mismo espiritu, ¡me recuerdas mucho a ella! -Esto ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo.

-¡Ella duerme esta en su sueño de treinta años! ¿Crees que mi hermana y yo durmamos igual?

-Puede ser pero no sabemos el comportamiento de esta nueva generacion de quiropteros.

-¿Quiropteros dices? ¿Que es eso? -Solomon no sabia que hacer o que decir al parecer ellas no tienen conocimiento de lo que son.

-No creo que sea bueno que yo se los diga.

-¡Por favor dimelo yo no dire nada! ¡es difisil para mi tranquilizarme despues de lo que paso! -El dudo nuevamente y entonces hablo.

-Los quirpteros son seres que se aliementan de sangre, Saya y Diva lo hacian como ustedes.

-¡Nosotras no bebemos sangre!

-¡Pero les hacen transfusiones! Ustedes pueden vivir sin comer pero sin sangre moririan, la sangre es primordial para los quiropteros y activan la fuerza supernatural de nosotros los quiropteros por eso cuando bebiste mi sangre explotaste tu fuerza.

-¡Entonces por eso nos decian que beber sangre estaba mal! -Su rostro reflejo tristeza, es como matar para vivir ella no queria matar a nadie.

-¡Tu no puedes beber la sangre de tu hermana o te pasara lo mismo que al moustro que matamos! -Ella recordo todo, el cuerpo del moustro se cristalizo esntonces eso le pasaria sei bebe la sangre de su hermana o si su hermana bebe la de ella.

-¿Tu tambien eres un quiroptero cierto? -El asintio.

-Naci como un ser humano normal y bebi la sangre de tu madre convirtiendome en caballero.

-¿Eso se puede hacer transformar a un ser humano en quiroptero?

-Solo si bebe la sangre de una reina, si das a beber tu sangre algun humanolo transformarasen caballero pero si la sangre de tu hermana lo atraviesa lo matara.

-¡Eso era nuevo para mi!

-Asi podras salvarle la vida a alguien con darle a beber tu sangre -El le sonrio mientras coloco una mano en su mejia. Sonja ahora conocia parte de su verdad.

-Debes volver a la cama yo me tengo que ir -Le dijo en una sonrisa sincera, Sonja se levanto y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-¡Gracias Solomon! -Y le dio un beso en la mejia, esta chica tenia un parecido con Saya, pero por una extraña razon sentia que era mas sincera e inocente que Saya, su calor era distinto es como si empezara a sentir algo por Sonja, ella lo hacia sentir bien y eso le gustaba, el la abrazo y le beso el cuello, separandose lentamente mientras mientras la veia a los ojos ella era bellisima, identica a Saya pero ella estaba ruborizada por el, eso le gusto siempre quizo hacer eso con Saya, pero ella estaba enamorada de su caballero y no podia hacer nada, pero cuidaria al menos de Sonja.

-¿Te volvere a ver?. Lo miraba a los ojos y queria una respuesta.

-Si mi princesa te protegere. -Le dijo eso mientras besaba su frente. -Cuidate. Dijo eso y desaparecio. Sonja regreso a la habitacion, ahora estaba mas tranquila, y ahora tenia que pensar en proteger a su hermana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la base subterranea del escudo rojo Julia se encontraba estudiando las muestras de sangre

de las hijas de Diva y entonces se sorprendio de lo que descubrio.

La base del nucleotido D tenia una leve difereencia en su brazo cromosomico eran mas gruesos

que los de Saya y Diva, eso presentaria diferencias fisicas en cuanto a la naturaleza fisica de los

quiropteros, ellaseran evolucion de Saya y Diva, en su pasado Saya y Diva fueron evolucion de

su madre pero ahora ellas eran diferentes.

Podría ocurrir el caso, de que ellas puedan enjendrar con sus propios caballeros y que ellas no

necesiten dormir treinta años como Saya, sus sentidos y fuerzas eran mas fuertes a la antigua generacion ese era un descubrimiento mas importante para el escudo rojo. Ahora con mucha

mas razon deben proteger a las chicas por que si Amshel se apodera de ellas seria grave para

la humanidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sola en el zoologico, escuchaba el canto de Diva y todo el lugar estaba en una sombria oscuridad, entonces aparecio una enorme sombra negra, parecia el cuerpo de una mujer con largos cabellos, entonces al verla detenidamente la reconocio esa silueta era Diva, comenzo a preocuparse sus ojos derramaban lagrimas y entonces hablo.

-¡Saya! -Si esa era la voz de Diva, estaba confundida Diva habia muerto entonces ¿Que era esto?.

-¡Saya hermanita! -Dijo nuevamente en tono suave y triste.

-¿Diva eres tu?

-¡Si soy yo! Se que nunca tuvimos tiempo juntas y quizas solo en el momento en el que mori me di cuenta que estaba mal. -Su voz sonaba arrepentida.

-¡Diva te extraño! -y una lagrima brotaba por su mejia. -¡Perdoname por todo lo que paso!

-¡No tengo nada que perdonar! ¡Tu me tienes que perdonar por quitarte lo que tanto querias!

-Diva siempre quise que estuvieramos juntas y que pertenecieramos a la misma familia. -Saya tomo su mano y abrazo fuertemente, Diva recibio el abrazo y beso su mejia.

-¡Ahora estamos juntas! Pero mi visita no es por eso Saya. Eso la dejo muda pero entonces ¿porque que la buscaba? -¡Amshel quiere secuestrar a mis pequeña y tengo miedo a que sufran lo mismo que yo sufri!

-¡Pense que todo eran pesadillas!

-¡No hermanita todo esta volviendo y tiene un nuevo caballero de nombre Draco el cual le ayuda en todos sus planes! ¡Saya ellas tienen que vivir y disfrutar una familia llena de amor todo lo que nunca disfrutamos juntas! -Saya le sonrio y asintio, ellas no debian pagar por sus errores y menos dejar que un bastardo les arruinara la felicidad y el amor que se tienen y los mismoshumanos con los que conviven.

-Si Diva yo las protegere antes de que vuelva a Dormir.

-Hermanita ya no dormiras 30 años eres libre de esa prision. -Saya la miro confundida no entendia a que se referia. -Cuando mori parte de mi sangre se fusiono con la tuya, veraz mi sangre perdio fuerza cuando quede en cinta y por eso no te mato. -Ahora entendia es parte, pero lo de la fusion eso era nuevo. -Mi sangre se adherio a ti dandote mas fuerza y produciendo una evolucion en tu cuerpo ahora no necesitas dormir y ademas puedes procrear con tu caballero. -Esa ultima parte la ruboriso ya que ella ama a Hagi, ella estaba feliz podría pasar mas tiempo con su familia.

-¿Las chicas tambien son evolucion?

-Si lo son, la sangre de su padre es union con la tuya y eso las hizo fuertes, ¡Ahora ellas no necesitan dormir! Mi hija Sonja es identica a ti en muchas cosas y Kahoru es la mas dulce de las dos, solomon protege a Sonja no te preocupes por ella a mi me preocupa Kahoru por como tome las cosas. -Era mas que evidente su preocupacion.

-¿Como sabes todo esto hermanita?

-Soy un fantasma viajamos al presente pasado y futuro, siempre he estado a tu lado, ¡disfruta la vida Saya y los quiropteros pueden vivir con los humanos! ¡Ustedes se pueden encargar de ello! -Sonrio con una gran ternura.

-¡Aun no estoy muy segura de ello!

-Creeme veraz que si mereces ser feliz, ¡te quiero mucho hermana! -Se despidio dandole un fuerte abrazo y desaparecio. Saya lloraba de felicidad, pues su hermana le habia dado esperanzas, algo que nunca penso ser posible.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonja dormia tranquilamente en su cama, soñaba que estaba en el jardin con su hermana Kahoru, estaban jugando y sonriendo inocentemente, cuando aparecio un quiroptero de la nada y comienza a estrujar a su hermana, Sonja corria y corria para tratar de ayudar a su hermana y mientras mas lo hacia mas se alejaba de ella, cuando vio que no podia hacer nada, el quiroptero dejo caer el cuerpo inerte de su hermana el la habia matado y ella no podia hacer nada, se dejo caer de rodillas, vio a Kai y Mao muertos a su lado, frente de ella estaba Solomon, se acerco para ver si estaba con vida, pero estaba muerto,abrazo el cuerpo de Solomon y lloro amargamente, luego se vio rodeada por muchos quiropteros y ella seria la siguiente en morir, cuando aparecio la misma sombra oscura que vieron en el jardin y todos los quiropteros se disiparon, escucho ese hermoso canto otra vez, ella estaba aterrada cuando la sombra la toco suavemente en su hombro, Sonja fijo la vista y vio a su hermana, ella se confundio.

-¿Kahoru?

-¡No, Diva! ¡Tu madre! -Dijo la Sombra

Sonja no pudo evitar correr y abrazar a su madre, Diva le correspondio dandole un beso en su frente y llorando a partes iguales, era la primera vez que sentia a u madre tan cerca, se separo levente.

-Sonja he venido a decirte muchas cosas. -Ella no sabia que decir puesto que estaba contenta de ver estar con su madre. -¡Hija te daras cuenta de muchas cosas que hubieron entre tu tia y yo!.

-¡Madre no se que hacer estoy preocupada por Kahoru!.

-¡Por esomismo he venido a ti! Hija la felicidad de las dos corre peligro, Su tia Sayaha trabajado duro para que ustedes tengan una buena vida, la cual estuve a punto de arruinar, hice cosas atroces en mi vida, de lo cual me arrepiento, y su tia Saya hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer.

-¿Que cosas hiciste mamá? -No podia culparla por preguntar pero se sentia avergonzada por todo lo que hizo.

-De ello te daras cuenta despues hija. -Su voz sonaba triste Sonja para evitar escucharla asi no pregunto mas. -¡Sonja he venido a pedirte, que sea lo que sea apoyes a tu tia Saya y protejas a tu hermana! ¡ustedes deben estar unidas sea lo que sea!.

-¡Si mamá sere fuerte por las dos! -Dijo sonja tomando su mano y mirandola a los ojos, Diva sonrio de felicidad.

-Sobre todo no olvides que tequiero mucho y no malinterpretes todas las cosas malas que hice, estaba equivocada, perdoname por dejarlas asi, ¡Solo te pido que me ames haci como lo has hecho siempre aun despues de saber mi verdad!. Diva lloraba de tristeza a lo que Sonja no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a su madre.

-¡Mamá te prometo amarte siempre! -Sonja sonrio y beso la mejia de su madre, Diva sonrio.

-¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Hija prometo venir a verte seguido! ¡Y siempre estare a tu lado orgullosa de ambas! Diva se alejo lentamente y todo comenzo a desaparecer.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio mis queridos lectores, les gusto este capitulo y el hecho que ya este Saya despierta, bueno como podran ver pues puse a una Diva mas sentimental ya que pienso que la frialdad de Diva es a causa de todo el sufrimiento que le causo la familia Goldsmith y Amshel por su puesto, Diva no debia morir en en anime, ya que sus pensamientos retoricidos solo eran causa del odio que le tenia a los humanos.<p>

Como veran estamos cerca de terminar este fanfic y me gustaria mucho q me dejaran un review aun que sea con un Hola, todo se vale, no se me ausenten, ¡nos leemos pronto ok saludos!.


	8. Una Nueva Pieza En El Tablero

_Capitulo 8. Una Nueva Pieza En Tableros_

-X-

.

.

.

El sol se filtraba por la ventana, aunque tuviera una hermosa cortina blanca, el resplandor del sol iluminaba su hermoso rostro, Hagi no se había movido de lugar toda la noche para disfrutar de ver a saya dormir. Sus hermosos labios rosa brillaban por el sol, si el sumiera pensaría que es el sueño más hermoso, pero era la realidad misma, un leve movimiento y Saya abrió sus ojos lentamente, Hagi se levanto y se coloco al pie de la cama, Saya al ver a Hagi no pudo evitar el que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, olvido que estaba desnuda y salto de la cama y abrazo fuertemente a Hagi, quería cerciorarse que de verdad era él, los brazos de Hagi se aferraron a su cintura desnuda, Saya lloraba empapando su cuellos separo de él para ver su rostro y tomarlo entre sus manos, Hagi borro las lagrimas de su rostro y la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa que era solo para Saya. Ella lo vio y no pudo evitar unir su nariz con la de él, Hagi no soportaba mas inclino lentamente su cabeza y unió sus labios, Saya abrió los ojos sorprendida un sonrojo muy bello se apodero de sus mejías, ella no quería dejarlo escapar, así que enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, era maravilloso Hagi la volvía loca, tanto que no podía resistirse a él, Se abrió paso entre sus labios y con su lengua saboreo delicadamente los labios de Saya. Ella era maravillosa, lentamente se separaron para tomar aire y ella estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-¡Hagi estoy feliz de verte!

-¡yo también Saya! Se miraban mutuamente mientras aun mantenían su abrazo.

-Ahora entiendo mi misión. ¡Amshel aun vive y tiene otro caballero de nombre Draco!

-Parece que lo sabes pero ¿Cómo?

-Diva me lo dijo al parecer evolucione y mis poderes de quiróptero también.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¡ya no seré esclava de mi sueño de 30 años!

-¿Qué? -Eso lo confundió un poco.

-Cuando mi sangre con la sangre débil de Diva se unieron en nuestra batalla eso le permitió a mi cuerpo unirse con los poderes de Diva y las hijas de ella también son evolución. Todo comenzaba a tomar forma sobre todo el temprano despertar de Saya.

-¿Qué harás Saya?

-¡Proteger las hijas de Diva y eliminar a Amshel!

-Si eso es lo que deseas.

-¡gracias Hagi! –Tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos. -¡También puedo engendrar con tigo Hagi!

El se quedo en blanco no sabía que decir tener hijos con Saya seria lo más hermoso que podría pasarle pero el detalle es si desea hacerlo.

-¡Saya! –Fue lo único que dijo. Saya recordó que su sangre cambio la pregunta es qué sucedería si Hagi la bebería ¿Eso lo haría más fuerte?

-¡Hagi muerde mi cuello! –El la miro confundido. -¡Hazlo Hagi para hacerte más fuerte!

-¡Saya estás segura! –Ella lo miro a los ojos y asintió. Hagi se acerco a su cuello y con suavidad clavo sus colmillos, la sangre comenzó a fluir, Hagi comenzó a beber y saciar su sed, EL líquido rojo pasaba por su boca y se trasladaba hacia el interior de su cuerpo. Hagi se alejo de su cuello y comenzó a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo, la sangre evolucionada de Saya comenzaba a recorrer en sus venas, Hagi se inco por el dolor que sentía, Saya comenzó a asustarse, pensó que estaba matando a Hagi, corrió y lo abrazo mientras lloraba nuevamente, Hagi sintió un fuerte calambre en su brazo derecho y comenzó a transformarse en lo que era antes un brazo normal de un ser humano el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer y Saya se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo y el llanto aun seguía, Hagi acaricio el cabello de Saya.

-El dolor se fue. Le dijo y la miro a los ojos.

-¡Hagi tu brazo!

-Si Saya gracias ya no tendré que esconderlo Saya sentía una sensación extraña con Hagi es como si deseara su cuerpo, sus ojos se hicieron color sangre y se lanzo directamente a los labios de Hagi y el beso esta vez se torno salvaje.

Hagi la rodeo con sus brazos Saya sentía su calor, su mirada intensa en sus ojos rubíes, saya comenzó a deslizar su camisa, dejando su torso y hermoso pecho al descubierto, pasó delicadamente sus manos en su pecho, Hagi se aferro más a su cintura. Saya deslizo suavemente sus manos al borde de su pantalón y desabotono su cierre, Hagi entendió lo que deseaba y necesita, lo necesitaba a él, Saya quito su pantalón y sus bóxers dejándolo desnudo, estaban los frente a frente, viéndose el uno al otro, Saya aun tenía el deseo en sus ojos, Hagi sonrió mientras sus ojos se ponían del mismo color sangre no lo soporto mas y beso a Saya con más fuerza, la levanto mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su pelvis, Hagi la cargo hasta la cama y la recostó suavemente, mientras que con sus labios recorría su cuello, un gemido salió de sus labios era señal de que continuara, Faya deslizaba las manos por la espalda desnuda de Hagi, sus ojos intensificaron su color, Saya necesitaba sangre hundió su rostro en el cuello y mordió, Saya saciaba su sed de sangre, un Hilo de sangre empezó a correr desde el hombro hasta el pecho de Hagi, Saya no lo desperdiciaría, con su lengua comenzó borrar el rastro de sangre, miro a Hagi el cual estaba igual de perdido en la lujuria y la pasión.

-¡bebe mi sangre!- Le dijo una vez necesito decirlo para que el siguiera sus ordenes, clavo sus colmillos en su cuello y esta gimió, la sangre corrió desde su cuello hasta su vientre desnudo, Hagi restregó la sangre en sus firmes pechos y bajo a beber la sangre que había en ellos, la sensación era maravillosa tanto que Saya sonrió de puro goce, bajo y bebió la que había en su vientre, antes de proseguir Hagi se detuvo, observo a Saya para saber si era lo que deseaba, ella lo miro y se inclino para atraparlo por el cuello y evitar que el escapara, Hagi se lanzo a sus labios y esta vez parecía salvaje, deslizo sus manos hasta encontrar el centro de Saya, acaricio con delicadeza mientras ella gemía de puro placer, ella sabía que el merecía ser acariciado de la misma forma, observo su masculinidad y toco la longitud de este, el entrecerró sus ojos y exhalaba de satisfacción, el momento había llegado, era el tiempo de ser uno.

-¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo?

-¡Si! ¡Deseo que tengamos hijas!

Hagi se introdujo en su ser Saya frunció el seño por la ruptura de lo único que los separaba, comenzó a moverse lentamente para que Saya se acostumbrara a la sensación las embestidas fueron aumentando, los fuertes brazos de Hagi rodearon su cintura arqueada.

Hagi acaricio cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su disposición, con sus besos expresaba lo que no decía y sus ojos miraban mas allá de esa cortina de frialdad, Saya era maravillosa en todo sentido, lo hacía sentirse feliz, cada suspiro que exhalaba de sus labios tatuaban un te amo en la piel de ambos, estaban perdidos en sus sentidos, uno en el otro, Hagi la volvía loca no podía pensar en cómo estuvo tanto tiempo perdiéndose el amor que ambos se tenían, lo importante es que ahora estaban juntos y amándose como nunca lo hicieron.

Hagi gimió fuerte mientras capturaba los labios de Saya, sus lenguas danzaban en la melodía y poesía que sus cuerpos formaban, Saya hundió sus uñas en su espalda, Hagi sintió un dolor placentero.

Una embestida mas y ambos llegarían al cosmos se movió delicadamente, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Saya, ella lo abrazo y levanto la mirada y esta le sonrió, el devolvió la sonrisa y beso tiernamente. Se acomodo a su lado, tomo las sabanas que estaban a su lado y arropo a ambos, ella se acomodo en su pecho, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos, la sensación de que tal vez sean padres era maravillosa Saya sonreía mientras el sueño la vencía.

.

.

.

.

Draco y Amshel hacían estrategias para contra atacar el escudo rojo, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa ejecutiva dentro de la mansión.

-Llego el momento de agregar otro elemento al tablero de ajedrez.

-Tienes razón querido padre ¿haz pensado en alguien especifico?

-Ya que lo mencionas, adopte a otro muchacho y lo eduque así como te eduque a ti Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien más?- dijo este exaltado y con admiración de los secretos de Amshel.

-¡Tendría que asegurarme de quien era mejor y francamente tu ganaste aunque la diferencia fue mínima!

-¡Entra Jacob!-En la habitación estaba entrando un hombre de cabello negro largo hasta la espalda una estatura promedio 1.80 postura elegante y bien vestido piel blanca y ojos color azul cielo.

-El es tu hermano Jacob, Jacob el es Draco el presidente de Cinqh Fleshes.

-¡Es un placer conocerte Draco!- Dijo esto haciendo una reverencia. Draco asintió y estrecho su mano. Ambos la tomaron con afecto.

-¡Esta mañana me encargue de convertirlo en caballero de Diva! Está al tanto de la situación.

-Amshel me conto como has organizado todo y me complace poder serles útil. Jacob mostraba lealtad a ellos.

-Me complace escucharlo hermano.- dijo mientras servía tres copas de sangre fresca.- hay que dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Que tienes pensado Draco?- Pregunto Amshel.

-Pienso mandar a alguien a visitar a un viejo socio de la compañía.- Draco mostro una sonrisa sardónica al cual sonrieron Amshel y Jacob.

-Bien entonces permítanme hacer la visita. Jacob se ofreció.

-Bien hijos míos lo dejare en sus manos.-Los tres brindaron su copa de sangre.- Me encanto mucho tu obsequio Draco ¡Mas cuando la sangre proviene de una mujer joven y más si es una pelirroja hermosa!

Dijo eso mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de esa pelirroja del bar en el que estuvo Draco. Estaba desnuda con sus pechos desangrados, pero en esa carne desgarrada ya no vertía sangre.

-¡Así es padre tuve una sesión de sexo para divertirme un rato antes de matarla! Si le di un buen uso.- Dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por los pechos de esa mujer. Jacob sonreía y Amshel brindaba por la nueva alianza que había formado.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el escudo rojo Julia sonreía por su nueva creación.

En un bote tenia vertido una sustancia de color azul.

-¡Esta listo!- Dijo esta con total alegría.

-Me sentiré honrada de ser la primera en probarlo. Julia asintió, este sería otro gran paso en su investigación, y su ayudante ahora era una hermosa joven de piel blanca y cabello morado, tenía la apariencia de una joven de 16 años.

-¡Gracias Lulú te has convertido en una persona muy confiable para mí!-Julia le sonrio mientras le daba el liquido.

-¡Ustedes me han apoyado mucho y desde que me convertí en caballero mi vida ha mejorado!-El escudo rojo encontró en uno de los laboratorios secretos de Cinq Fleshes muestras de la sangre de Diva que Lulú bebió después de un análisis de compatibilidad que elaboro Julia, La prueba dio positivo, Lulú bebió la sangre pura de Diva, haciendo que esta se convirtiera en caballero, ya no tuvo miedo las espinas no aparecerían nunca, solo deseaba poder disfrutar esos momentos con sus amigos de la gentuza, pero se sintió defraudada al no poder haberlos ayudado, una lagrima rodo su mejilla, definitivamente extrañaba a Irene, Mouses y Carlman pero de lo que estaba segura era de que sus amigos estaban orgullosos de ella porque logro hacer lo que ellos no pudieron.

Era el momento, respiro hondo y comenzó a beber el liquido de por si estaba sedienta de sangre, sus pupilas se agrandaron, y la sed de sangre se calmo, sus poderes de quiróptero prevalecían en su estado normal, Julia sonreía.

-¿Qué era eso? ¡Mi necesidad de sangre se calmo!

-Es un suero que ha creado para que ustedes puedan beber en vez de la sangre, ¡ahora solo estarás en observación si no tiene efectos secundarios y tiempo de duración!- Julia salió del cuarto dejando a Lulú con una gran sonrisa, eso marcaria una nueva era para los quirópteros.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de París un hombre de cabello morado, piel blanca y gafas de lectura, se encontraba sentado en una camilla mientras abría un caramelo y lo metía en su boca.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, su corazón latía taquicardicamente como si su vida estuviese a punto de acabar.

Inesperadamente las luces de la prisión se apagaron quedando en una oscuridad fría y tétrica definitivamente algo no andaba bien, a lo lejos observo unos ojos azul zafiro que brillaban en un rincón de su celda. Sus ojos se abrieron de terror.

-Así que tu eres el famoso Van Argiano.- su visitante se acerco a una rendija por donde se filtraba un poco de luz.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con miedo.

-¡Mi nombre es Jacob!- caminaba elegantemente alrededor de Van Argiano como si él fuera su presa.- Para mi padre Amshel fuiste su mano derecha ¡Si así es Van Argiano te convertiste en lo que los empresarios le llamamos bienes reemplazables!

Van Argiano estaba totalmente paralizado de terror lagrimas brotaron por sus ojos estaba desdichado para lo que a lo lejos se escucho su grito de terror.

.

.

.

David había mandado a John a visitar a Van Argiano, una vez dentro de la prisión parisina, misteriosamente se apagaron las luces del ala oeste de la prisión, eso alerto a John, saco su arma, le quito el seguro y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a esa zona se dirigió a un elevador que lo llevaría directamente al área donde se encontraba Van Argiano, cuando las compuertas se abrieron todo estaba inmerso en una oscuridad saco una linterna que portaba y comenzó a alumbrar, solo se escuchaban los gritos de terror de los presos, inesperadamente John piso algo en la oscuridad y cuando alumbro le dio terror ver que era el cuerpo de un oficial que custodiaba esa zona, cuando lo palpo el cuerpo no tenia pulso y ninguna gota de sangre solo dos agujeros que provenían de su cuello, John corrió hacia la celda de Van Argiano y vio a un hombre bebiendo sangre del cuello de él. John estaba paralizado, los ojos azules de Jacob demostraban frialdad y goce, era la mirada de un asesino.

Cuando termino de saciar su sed, lo lanzo a sus pies, el cuerpo de Van estaba pálido y sin pulso, una sonrisa sardónica se dibujo en sus labios, limpio un poco el hilo de sangre que tenía en los labios.

-¡Van a perecer este es solo el comienzo del fin para El Escudo Rojo!

-¡No si yo lo permito!- dijo John apuntando con su arma a la cabeza, en un movimiento rápido Jacob se acerco hasta donde él y permitió que le disparara en el pecho y al ver que no sucedía nada no sabía qué hacer.

-Tú y yo nos las arreglaremos luego mientras tanto lleva el mensaje.- Dijo esto y desapareció. John atónito, soltó su arma, las luces se encendieron y tomo su teléfono celular.

-¡Van Argiano está muerto un quiróptero lo asesino! Fue lo único que le dijo a su padre.

.

.

.

.

.

Jacob volvía a la mansión triunfante a la mansión de Amshel encontró a los otros caballeros.

-Cumplí con lo me pediste Padre.

-¡Bien hecho Jacob! Ahora quiero que ustedes dos me acompañen.

Toco tres teclas de un pianoforte que se encontraba ahí, una pared se abrió dando paso a una cámara secreta, en ella se encontraba n tres contenedores de cristal. Los tres se detuvieron, Draco y Jacob estaban sorprendidos…

.

.

.

_Primero que nada pido disculpas por la enorme tardanza en subir este capítulo los estudios habían sido mis más grandes impedimentos más cuando estudias en un carrera de la salud. Agradezco enormemente por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Aclaro que la razón por la que escogí esos nombres para las hijas de Diva son porque Sonja significa sabiduría en rus, y Kaoru porque significa mujer de buena esencia, es la razón de sus actitudes Sonja es la más madura y Kaoru la más dulce y que transmite alegrías._

_Sé que me tarde un poco a la hora de escribir el lemon pero estoy cerca de concluir esta historia luego verán que el siguiente capítulo se pone más interesante. ¿Qué tendrán esos contenedores? ¿Cómo reaccionaran las hijas de Diva cuando completamente sepan la verdad? ¿Habrá mas romance? Eso lo responderé el otro capítulo tiene lemon! Así que los dejo picados, déjenme un Review. _


	9. Anges Project

_Blood+ no me pertenece, escribo solo como un pasatiempo y forma de expresion este capitulo contiene lemon al principio y algunas escenas perturbadoras sangrientas_

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 9. Anges Project_

_-X-_

_._

_._

_._

En esos contenedores se encontraban 3 mujeres desnudas, la que estaba a la izquierda era peli roja la que estaba a la derecha tenía el cabello rosa y la que estaba en medio era morena, no lo podían creer ella eran idénticas a Diva.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con asombro Draco.

-Anges Project- contesto fríamente.

-Proyecto ángeles en Francés- dijo Jacob que estaba igual que Draco.

-Este será el fin del escudo rojo- Amshel sonrió y abrazo a Draco y Jacob.

Estaba despertando 3 horas después de que Saya se proclamara suya, aun entre sus piernas y abrazándola contra su pecho. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus respiraciones cálidas y tranquilas. Abriolas ojos en par y pensó.

_-¿Cómo rayos me quede dormido?- _llevaba décadas sin poder conciliar el sueño y descansar como lo había hecho, prácticamente había olvidado lo que era tener sueño, debían ser uno de los cambios en su naturaleza, sonrió nunca en su vida se había sentido tan completo, Saya abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza a la altura de Hagi, ella le sonrió y el devolvió la sonrisa, Saya se inclino y beso con pasión mientras Hagi abrazaba su cintura.

-Al fin despertaste.- dijo mientras besaba nuevamente.- ¿Qué soñabas?- Hagi le sonrió. La recostó en la cama y se coloco sobre ella.

-Soñé contigo y que éramos felices como en este momento. El la beso con posesión.

-Aun tenemos que pelear por nuestro amor.

-Sera la última batalla pero todo valdrá la pena. Saya le sonrio y beso nuevamente a Hagi.

-¡Hagi se que dices que eres mi caballero pero quiero pedirte una cosa!

-¿dime?

-¡Quiero que me trates como tu mujer! ¡Quiero saber lo que deseas porque me importa y quiero que tomemos decisiones juntos!- Saya miro directo a los ojos de Hagi y el sonrió.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Eres mi mujer! ¿Sabes que quiero en este momento?- Saya lo miro.- ¡quiero que tomemos un baño juntos!

-¡Lo que mi caballero ordene!- sonrió y Hagi la cargo hasta la bañera. Pasaron horas en la bañera, entre besos y toques delicados, Hagi besaba su cuello y espalda. Saya gemía, la legua de Hagi la mataba, la recostó en la tina y se coloco entre sus piernas y embistió con fuerza Saya mordió su cuello y gritaba de placer, Hagi sonreía y se esmeraba, lo espero tanto tiempo hacerle el amor a Saya en todos los lugares y momentos posibles y estar con ella todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¡Hagi te amo!- grito en la última embestida.

-¡Yo te amo más!-dijo mientras besaba su cuello y se relajaban…

.

.

.

.

.

Sonja despertaba de sueño conocer a su madre había sido lindo el olor a rosas del jardín llego a su nariz, se movió un poco y vio a su hermana Kahoru la observaba fijamente desde su cama. Su actitud le extraña. Se sentó y se miraron fijamente.

-¿Me dirás lo que pasa?- Kahoru tenia expresión seria. Sonja pensaba que decirle pero decidio hacerlo.

-Nosotros no somos humanas.- Kahoru vio sorprendida, Sonja estaba seria.

-Nosotros somos quirópteros, seres que se alimentan de sangre, ¡Mama era una reina!, yo me enfrente a un quiróptero ayer en la noche, casi muero si no fuera por un caballero de nombre Solomo que me salvo la vida.

-¡Hermana!...- Kahoru tenía los ojos llorosos ahora entendía porque su hermana había llegado cubierta de sangre aunque le costaba creer todo lo que decía su hermana.

-El me protegió al parecer la razón porque nos entrenan es porque estamos en una guerra, ¡también soñé con mamá el fantasma que vimos la otra noche era mamá!- Kahoru se acerco a su hermana.

-¿Mamá dices?

-Mamá nos quiere mucho y vino a advertirnos pero sobre todo dijo que hiciéramos caso a la tía Saya y la apoyáramos.

-¡Muy bien entonces eso haremos! Aun me cuesta creer todo pero ¿No crees que sería bueno explicarle lo que sabemos a Kai?

-No, aun no mejor sigamos todo como si nada solo preparémonos para pelear y ten cuidado con quien andes.- Kahoru asintió bajaron y tomaron el desayuno como si nada.

.

.

.

.

.

Amshel vacio el agua de los contendores Draco tomo en brazos a la peli rosa, Jacob cargo a la peli roja y Amshel se hizo cargo de la morena las tres idénticas a Diva.

-Padre ellas de que se alimentaran cuando despierten.

-Ellas son clones de Diva de ADN de antes de que quedara embarazada, ellas beberán de sus sangres y yo alimentare a la que dé parece más a Diva, alimenten a las que tienen en sus brazos.

Las tres eran hermosas, las llevaron a habitaciones distintas, las tres abrieron los ojos rápidamente y el instinto depredador de los quirópteros salió a luz, aprisionando a Draco, Jacob y Amshel con sus piernas, y buscaron sus cuellos para alimentarse ellos les permitieron tomar lo que necesitaban. Cuando acabaron los soltaron y los vieron con los ojos brillantes Draco no pudo sentirse atraído ante tal actitud, era fuerte y el era ambicioso a él, ella lo sabia así que se lanzo a sus labios Draco la tenía en sus brazos y correspondió, cuando se soltaron él se inclino a sus pies y beso su mano ella sonrió, el le entrego ropas y la ayudo a vestirse.

Jacob también se sintió identificado con esa chica de cabello pelirrojo, sonrió sadonicamente, pues Amshel sabía que ellos se identificarían con ellas por eso le asigno una a cado uno. Cuando dejaron a las tres chicas Amshel les dijo.

-Ellas son Nei (Peli roja), Ciel (Peli rosa) y Diva, ellas están a su cargo.

-El siguiente plan es secuestrar a las hijas de Diva no es así.- Draco les enseño una foto de Sonja y Kahoru.

-Así es ese será nuestro mejor golpe.- Replico Amshel

Después de que los tres clones de Diva estuvieran listas las colocaron en cámaras distintas, las tres vestían pantalones de cuero, botas y blusas de cuero, se les asignaron una Katana a cada una, en esas cámaras soltaron a 10 quirópteros a los cuales ellos llamaban ratones, el plan era observar que la fuerza y reflejos de Diva se vieron disminuidos en el momento en que ella concibió a sus hijas.

-Veremos el desempeño de los clones.- Dijo Draco mientras observaba a la peli rosa de ojos azules.

-Vamos peleen y extermínenlos.- Ellas asintieron, tomaron las espadas y descuartizaron a cada uno de los monstros era tal y como lo esperaban sus reflejos eran idénticos a los de Diva, sus ojos reflejaban la adrenalina, una vez que acabaron con ellos sacaron en cada cámara cinco corpse corps a los cuales exterminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres sonrieron y aplaudieron, cada uno de los caballeros se dirigió a la cámara donde dejaron a las ángeles, cuando se abrió la puerta, cada una de ella estaba cubierta de sangre, tenían la cabeza gacha el cabello cubría sus caras al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a ellas, levantaron la mirada y vieron a cada uno de los caballeros, sus ojos brillaban sus caras estaban cubiertas de sangre y sonrieron tan angelical que parecía enfermizo, se lanzaron a los brazos de cada caballero, ellos sonrieron y sentían la carta del triunfo.

.

.

.

.

.

El día había transcurrido tranquilo, Sonja y Kahoru disfrutaron el día, Sonja le hablo a Kahoru sobre lo maravilloso que es salomón su hermana estaba emocionada y feliz con su hermana, el tiempo paso tan rápido que se hizo de noche el frio azoto cada rincón de Okinawa, el cielo estaba oscuro en el jardín se encontraban solo las dos, el día lo habían pasado juntas no estaban Kai ni Mao por alguna razón se fueron y no saben a dónde, de pronto en la oscuridad detrás de un árbol aparecieron cinco bultos, parecieron moverse, Sonja se coloco en posición defensiva saco dos dagas que llevaba escondida en sus botas, le dio una a Kahoru y la otra se la quedo ella, a los monstros les brillaban los ojos, Sonja se coloco delante de Kahoru.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- Kahoru pregunto.

-Son quirópteros.- a Sonja le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Sonja vas a pelear con esas cosas?

-Si- hirió su mano con la daga y vertió su sangre en la hoja, Kahoru palideció- nuestra sangre los puede matar para hacer eso fue el entrenamiento.

Un quiróptero se abalanzo hacia Sonja, ella se movió rápido esquivando el ataque del monstro y con su daga penetro el hombro de la criatura, el quiróptero pego un grito de dolor y luego se cristalizo, Kahoru estaba en Shock un quiróptero ataco por la espalda a Sonja el cual fue detenido por salomón, en la protegió.

-¡parece que necesitas ayuda princesa!

-¡Solomón!- sonrió, ella estaba feliz de verlo. Sonja clavo la daga en el cuerpo del quiróptero que quiso atacarla, causándole la muerte. Ellos peleaban como ama y caballero. Otro quiróptero iba atacar a Kahoru se escucharon tiros, John llego al jardín, Sonja corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pegando un gran salto clavando su daga en cuello de la criatura, John estaba perplejo Sonja peleaba como si no fuera la primera vez que peleaba con esas criaturas iba a decir algo cuando.

-Tu eres el hijo de David- Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía la voz.

-¡Amshel!- Dijo salomón, Amshel venía acompañado por Draco y Jacob.

-Solomón pensé que habías muerto.

-No es así Amshel.

-¡Así que ellas son las hijas de Diva las princesas! La de ojos zafiro igual a Diva y la de ojos rubíes igual a Saya.- Salomón se coloco delante de Sonja para protegerla John abrazo a Kahoru.

-¡No pudiste poseer a Saya y quieres a su sobrina idéntica! Es difícil olvidarse de alguien a quien amas ¿No es cierto?- Salomón gruño y observo sobre su hombro a Sonja que se sentía golpeada, ella quería mucho a Salomón pero darse cuenta que el la protegía porque era idéntica a Saya era doloroso.

-¡Sabes que Diva estaría viva si Saya no la hubiera matado!- Las chicas se retorcieron de dolor Kahoru quería llorar, Sonja estaba en shock pero recordó lo que le dijo su madre sobre apoyar a Saya. Pero entonces la gran pregunta era que había llevado a Saya para matar a su hermana. Draco llamo a los corpse corps eran dos y les dijo:

-Tomen a las chicas.- John y Solomón levantaron la vista con asombro, Sonja reacciono cortando nuevamente su mano estaba lista para seguir peleando, otro quiróptero la ataco y ella claco su daga en su pecho los dos Corpse corps rodearon a Sonja Solomón acudió a ella, el peleaba con uno y Sonja era rodeada por otro. Luego escucho un fuerte grito era Kahoru dos quirópteros golpearon a John mientras les disparaba, Sonja no podía moverse y ella se arto de eso y se abalanzo a él cortando un poco de la piel del cuello pero lo suficiente como para matarlo mientras John aun disparaba, a Sonja se le ocurrió verter un poco de sangre en los cartuchos de las balas de John, corrió, se acerco y quito el cartucho y se corto las muñecas la sangre corría por cada bala, las coloco nuevamente e indujo a John a disparar, le dio dos tiros certeros a los monstros matándolos al instante, Jacob estaba furioso John apunto al Corpse corps que peleaba con Solomón teniendo cuidado de no herir a Solomón, pero fue inútil el Corpse Corps era rápido, maldijo con fuerza, Sonja acudió a Solomón cuando Jacob apareció de la nada enfrente de John, quitándole el arma y pegándole un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar y golpearse con un fuente, el golpe fue tan fuerte que no pudo levantarse. Kahoru grito su nombre con fuerza y lagrimas en sus ojos y Jacob la abrazo con fuerza detrás de ella, Kahoru estaba aprisionada, Sonja no pudo hacer nada aunque lo intento Jacob saco sus enorme alas y voló lejos, Solomón intento hacerlo pero el Corpse Corps no lo dejaba Amshel y Draco se fueron con Jacob pero antes Amshel dijo:

-Luego vendremos por ti princesa- Dijo eso y se fue del lugar. El Corpse corps iba a golpear a Sonja cuando en el techo de la casa apareció una mujer de largos cabellos junto a un hombre que vestía un esmoquin, emitió un silbido y el Corpse Corps fue directo a ella el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer lo golpeo con un estuche para violín y la mujer saco una espada, el filo de la espada brillaba a la luz de la luna y los ojos de la mujer brillaban como los de ella, eran rubíes, es sus ojos había sangre y peligro inminente, corto su mano y la sangre corrió por la espada, la mujer se movió rápido y le corto la cabeza al Corpse Corps, se detuvo y escucho a Solomón.

-¡Saya!- el la miro sorprendido, Sonja se acerco directamente a Saya y quedaron cara a cara la Reina y la Princesa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Que les pareció este capítulo no lo esperaban así clones de Diva, y esperen a ver como se ponen las cosas en el próximo capítulo, decidí actualizar pronto ya estamos cerca de la recta final, empecé a escribir el capitulo 10 estoy planeando subirlo en dos semanas, haci que díganme que les pareció el capitulo y sobre todo la vinculación de los caballeros con los clones, la desilusión de Sonja y Solomón, ¿Qué sucederá con su amor? ¿Kahoru dejara de ser tan llorona? Esperen en próximo capítulo un Review al menos para decir ¡hola! Cuídense.<em>


	10. Camino Hacia La Luz

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 10. Camino Hacia La Luz_

-X-

.

Ambas estaban una al frente de la otra los ojos de ellas eran fríos y brillaban en la oscuridad ambas idénticas costaría definir quien es una y la otra si no fuera por sus ropas el silencio era incomodo entonces Sonja camino de largo dejando a Saya, entro a su casa, corrió las escaleras directo a su habitación, busco las ropas que le dio Mao en caso de emergencia, unos pantalones de cuero mu entallados a sus piernas, una blusa desmangada de cuero, entallada a su cintura busto que se marraba al frente que se intercalaban dejando un poco de piel al descubierto en el área del busto, se puso unas botas de soldado que llegaban hasta las rodillas, se coloco un cinturón porta armas en el que coloco dos pistolas dos revolver, dagas, estrellas shuriken, arco flecha y tomo una Katana, se coloco una chaqueta de cuero y salió de la habitación con una mochila llena de armas.

.

.

.

Solomón miro a Saya como siempre tan linda pero había algo distinto él no se sentía atraído a ella, Saya lo vio aproximarse a ella él se arrodillo hacia ella, Saya extendió su mano y el la tomo con gusto mientras depositaba un beso en su muñeca.

-¡Ya no estás atraído hacia mí!-dijo Saya, Solomón levanto la vista sorprendido porque ella lo sabia.- Te has vinculado hacia mi sobrina.

-¡Mi Reina perdóname pero no pude evitarlo!

-No te disculpes, yo debo agradecerte por protegerla.

-¡Para mí fue un placer! Te pido permiso para permanecer con ella.

-Tienes mi permiso.

-Gracias, aun que no se si querrá permanecer a mi lado.- Solomón se levanto y saludo a Hagi el cual correspondió el saludo.

.

.

.

.

John golpeaba con fuerza la tierra se sentía miserables fue inútil para el proteger a Kahoru.

-Kahoru…- dijo en un lamento tomo su teléfono y marco a su padre.

-¡Secuestraron a Kahoru! Tres caballeros aparecieron, Solomón, Sonja y yo no pudimos hacer nada.- un gruñido se escapo de sus labios.

_-¡Comenzare el rastreo de su paradero y lo comunicare a Kai y Mao!-_ dijo David.

-y otra cosa Saya a despertado, esta con su caballero.- David sonrió al otro lado de la línea tal vez había esperanzas.

.

.

.

.

David termino la llamada y se apresuro a comunicárselos a Kai y Mao, camino a zancadas hasta detenerse en una habitación de la base secreta del escudo rojo. Se detuvo respiro y abrió la puerta de la habitación, Julia, Mao y Kai lo observaron, David traía una expresión seria.

-¡Secuestraron a Kahoru!- Kai y Mao sintieron salírseles el corazón, Kai no sabría que hacer si algo le pasaba a las chicas Mao empuño las manos. Pero entonces David volvió hablar.-Saya ha despertado

Kai y Mao sonrieron pero aun eso no quitaba el hecho de estar preocupados por Kahoru, se miraron mutuamente y bebieron de la sangre que había en los vasos que sostenían, inmediatamente de beber la sangre sus cuerpos comenzaron a sufrir espasmos, fue tan fuerte que perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo Kai como pudo tomo la mano de Mao y la tomo con fuerza, ella se retorcía junto con él hasta que sintió que el dolor se detuvo, levanto la vista y los ojos de Kai se tornaron rojos y los de Mao azules, julia se acerco a ellos con dos vasos que contenían un liquido de color azul, ambos la vieron interrogantes.

-Es un suero que he fabricado con los elemento idénticos a la hemoglobina, que se encuentra en la sangre, ¡Los resultados en Lulú fueron grandiosos!- los dos bebieron el suero y salieron a la superficie donde abordaron un helicóptero.

.

.

.

.

Sonja salió del patio dispuesta a dar todo por salvar a su hermana Solomón la vio salir con ropa ajustada y totalmente armada, solo podría observar las pistolas Ruger Mark 2 y pensar en lo que quería hacer.

-Sonja…

-Iré por mi hermana

-Espera Sonja esto no parece prudente.- Esta le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-Mejor quédate con mi tía.- Se hizo a un lado y entonces miro a Saya y le pregunto.

-¿Cuáles fueron tus motivos para matar a nuestra madre?- Saya la observo y dijo.

-¿Ir a buscar a tu hermana sin un plan no ayudara?- El silencio volvió y el clima se torno incomodo.

-¡Al fin los encontré están en el zoológico!- Hablo John.

-¿Cómo losabas?- Pregunto Sonja.

-Recuerdas sus aretes ambas tienen un rastreador y Kahoru jamás se los quita.

-Pronto llegara un helicóptero que nos llevara al lugar.- Sonja escucho lo que le dijo John, tomo la maleta y se alejo del lugar quería estar sola, fueron muchas cosas las que pasaron, necesitaba asimilar un poco todo, lo único que pensaba era lo que debería estar pasando Kahoru, se sentía miserable, y ahora ver a Saya le hervía la sangre con todo lo que paso, sintió a alguien detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta, era el hombre que acompañaba a Saya, vestía un esmoquin negro, el hombre se inclino ante ella en una reverencia y hablo.

-Princesa mi nombre es Hagi, caballero y amante de Saya.

-Eres el caballero de Saya.- Sonja hablo con frialdad pero hizo una reverencia a Hagi.

-Parece inapropiado que lo diga pero Saya ha sufrido de igual manera que ustedes.

-Mato a mi madre es difícil pensar en matar a tu hermana, como Saya pudo hacerlo yo no podría hacérselo a Kahoru.

-Tu madre planeaba asesinar a los humanos fue una decisión dura para Saya.

-¿Mi madre quería matar a los humanos?

-¡Si!- Sonja sintió el viento frio resoplar con fuerza eso es aun más doloroso.- También quirópteros asesinaron el padre adoptivo de Kai y Diva mato a tu padre.

-¡Queee!- ella grito con admiración las malas noticias no parecían acabar.

-Y Diva también violo a tu padre Riku para que nacieran ustedes y luego lo mato haciéndole beber su sangre, tu padre fue caballero de Saya, ella también ha sufrido mucho, sé que no debí decirte eso pero era necesario que supieras la verdad.- Sonja comenzó a llorar, gruesas gotas rodaban sus mejillas, Hagi la abrazo mientras lloraba.- Los que eran caballeros de tu madre a excepción de Solomón que ha jurado protegerte, quieren seguir su plan es por eso que debemos proteger a tu hermana.

-¡Si tenemos que salvar a Kahoru!- Hagi le limpio las lagrimas y miro detrás de él, se encontraba Solomón ahí se inclino al oído de Sonja y le susurro.

-Alguien quiere estar con tigo, y tranquila Solomón ya no está interesado en Saya porque será mi esposa.- le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Hagi se alejo y los dejo solos.

-Sonja lo lamento.- Solomón la miro triste, Sonja corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba, en la abrazo, Sonja estaba muy adolorida.

-¡Solomón quiero estar con tigo!- El limpio sus lagrimas mientras la veía a la cara.

-Ya no amo a Saya.

-¡Entonces!

-¡Te amo a ti! ¡No sé que me hiciste pero te amo!- Sonja coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso suavemente y Solomón correspondió con cariño. Un helicóptero aterrizo en el jardín, caminaron la pelea seria dura.

.

.

.

.

Kahoru estaba en una jaula en el Zoológico estaba frio, la luz de la Luna se filtraba de una ventana y rosas azules adornaban la fría celda. Sintió a alguien detrás de ella, observo detrás de su hombro y se encontró con Amshel, Kahoru hizo brillar sus ojos en señal de furia homicida.

-No temas princesa no te hare daño.- Kahoru lo observo con atención.- ya sabes la verdad Saya asesino a tu madre es por eso que entiendes el lado del que debes mantenerte.

Kahoru lo miro con odio y desconfianza.- ahora lo sabes Princesa.- dejo una rosa azul en la puerta de la celda y salió, Kahoru comenzó a llorar de la furia tanta que sangre brotaba de sus bellos ojos.

.

.

.

.

John le pido al piloto que aterrizara a 500 mts del zoológico, Saya y Hagi bajaron primero, Sonja se detuvo y antes de bajar junto con Solomón dijo.

-John tu deberías quedarte puede ser peligroso y si te sucede algo Kahoru no me lo perdonara.-John gruño de fastidio pero sabía muy bien que era cierto el es un simple humano que podría estorbar en la misión, se cruzo de brazos y bufo molesto, tendría que esperar.

.

.

.

.

Sonja y Saya se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos. Hagi y Solomón las siguieron.

-Yo saldré primero y llamare la atención.- Dijo Saya.

-¡No, espera!- Sonja la detuvo.- Si hacemos eso daremos nuestra posición y alertara a los caballeros, propongo que ataquemos a distancia.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?- Saya, Solomón y Hagi estaban sorprendidos pero su idea sonaba grandiosa, saco una fukilla con dardos y corto su mano, coloco sangre en su boca y unos dardos y los lanzo a unos corps corps, las primeras esquirlas les cayeron en el cuello todos estaban con la boca abierta, eran una genio, nadie se dio cuenta de que sucedió, los corps corps se cristalizaron.

-Eso haremos Saya y yo, ustedes manténganse alerta, Saya y Sonja acabaron con los corps corps y quirópteros, Saya escucho la canción de Diva y se quedo paralizada. Todos la observaron al escucharla decir su nombre, Saya corrió hacia la torre en donde tuvieron presa a Diva cuando estaba en el zoológico, Saya abrió la puerta y se encontró con el salón repleto de quirópteros y Corps corps.

-¡Ahora yo te enseñare algo!- Saya le guiño el ojo a su sobrina, tomo una granada del cinturón de Sonja, corto su muñeca y dejo caer sangre en toda la granada, quito el seguro y la lanzo, cerró la puerta y todos se aguacharon, la granada exploto, Saya volvió abrir la puerta y la mitad de los quirópteros estaban muertos. Sonja estaba sorprendida.- Eso lo aprendí en Vietnam.

Sonja tomo su espada, corto su vena y comenzó a eliminar Corps corps Solomón le ayudo, Saya y Hagi por su parte también hicieron los mismo.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Kahoru estaba nerviosa había escuchado una explosión la cual la alarmo, tenía que salir de ahí, escucho la puerta de la celda abrirse y vio a Jacob, el se acerco a ella, ella estaba muerta de terror, se acerco por detrás y la tomo por la cintura abrazando su s manos con fuerza, Kahoru forcejeaba.

-¡Ven con migo princesa!- La tomo y la saco al vestíbulo, donde estaban, Saya y Sonja peleando. Los quirópteros parecían no acabarse.

-¡Maldición de sonde salen tantos!

-¡Cuida tu vocabulario sobrina!

-¡Es que eso sucede cuando me enojo tía!

-Que escenario tan hermoso- Amshel apareció.- Y aquí tenemos a la Reina mayor Saya Vamos dile tu misma a tus sobrinas que mataste a Diva.- Amshel pensaba atacar mentalmente a las chicas especialmente Kahoru que estaba con Jacob Saya agacho la cabeza.

-Si lo hice.- Dijo Saya con dolor.- siempre quise a Diva pero la cosa atroz que hizo, me hizo tomar esa decisión difícil.- Solomón y Hagi se voltearon a ver y dijeron ¡Saya! En unisonó.

-¡Jajaja, lo ven chicas y es con ella con quien están!- Sonja gruño de enojo pero sin embargo apoyaría a Saya por mandato de su madre. Luego detrás de el apareció la clon idéntica a Diva, todos la vieron.

-¡Diva!- Dijo Saya asombrada.

-¡Cántanos Diva!- Hablo Amshel, ella comenzó a cantar, mientras aparecía Draco con Lisa el clon de cabello rosa.

-¿Otra?- Dijo Sonja.

-¡Son clones de Diva!

-¡Esa cabeza de algodón de azúcar no se parece a nuestra mamá!- Dijeron Sonja y Kahoru con claro enojo, Luego en una viga en el techo apareció Ciel la pelirroja y tenía a todos atónitos.

-Pero ¿Qué regalo traes ahí? El hijo de Julia y David, John.

-¡John!- grito Kahoru.

-Amshel se que te duele la muerte de Diva pero el principal culpable de su muerte fuiste tú, la trataste como un experimento y nunca le diste genuina felicidad, ¡Matar a otros no hace feliz a nadie!- Solomón estaba arto de las cosas de Amshel.

-¿Por qué no le dices a las chicas que Diva violo a su padre y luego lo mato para concebirlas?- Hagi es un hombre de pocas palabras pero esta vez había dicho mucho.

-¡cállense! ¡Ciel mátalo!

-Como digas.- Dijo eso y clavo sus colmillos en su cuello.

-¡No!- Kahoru comenzó a llorar, Jacob sonreía.

-Fue una estupidez entrar perdóname Kahoru pero es que te Amo tanto que no quería que algo te pasara.- John se desmayo por la falta de sangre, Kahoru saco la daga que tenia y apuñalo a Jacob, saco la daga y le dio un fuerte gancho izquierdo lo cual hizo que la soltara, Ciel acabo de beber sus sangre y soltó su cuerpo el cual cayó desde el segundo piso al suelo con fuerza, Kahoru fue a tocar a Johns el cual tenía el pulso débil.

-¡Dale a beber tu sangre!- Le dijo Saya, Kahoru tomo la daga y corto su vena, también había escuchado que su sangre le podría dar vida a alguien, cuando el torrente fue mucho lo coloco en sus labios y le dio a beber de su boca, la historia se volvía a repetir Hagi y Saya tenían esperanzas de que viviera, Kahoru se alejo de sus labios, se acerco a su corazón y sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho John estaba muerto.

.

.

.

.

Kahoru lloraba en el pecho de John, David, Julia, Lulú, Mao y Kai llegaron al lugar de los hechos pero quedaron paralizados al ver a John tirado y a Kahoru llorar desconsoladamente, Sonja se acerco su hermana quien la separo del cuerpo, tomo la maleta con las armas y la saco de la torre con la vista perdida por el sufrimiento, David y Julia se acercaron al cuerpo de su hijo al cual no pudieron contener sus lagrimas Kai y Mao no sabían que hacer Kahoru estaba lastimada quizás lo mejor sería es que estuviera con Sonja, Mao se acerco para asegurarse de que las chicas estuvieran bien, Sonja le entrego ropas como la de ella un pantalón de cuero y una blusa de cuero con la espalda descubierta y una chaqueta como la de ella, le coloco un cinturón con armas ninja y le entrego una Katana, Sonja se sentía mal por el estado de su hermana, la abrazo la dejo llorar un poco más.

.

.

.

.

-Bien hecho Ciel.- Dijo Jacob al clon

-Ese humano era débil pero delicioso.- Sonja y Kahoru la escucharon, Kahoru empuño su espada con furia, sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Voy a matarla!- Kahoru y Sonja volvieron a la torre, Lulú, Mao y Kai se unieron a la batalla.

-Kahoru corrió tan rápido como un ninja y le lanzo estrellas shuriken con su sangre a la pelirroja, esta las esquivo con un poco de dificultad.

-Jajaja, te repusiste a la muerte de ese insecto.- Kahoru estaba más furiosa y comenzaron a sonar las espadas en el salón, Draco y Lisa pensaban intervenir en la pelea, pero Solomón tomó del hombro a Draco y lo lanzo lejos estrellándose con una pared.

-Tu y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente.- Lisa iba a golpear a Kahoru con su espada cuando Sonja la tomo del pelo arrancando mechones a su cabello rosa y alejándola de Kahoru.

-¡Tu te las arreglaras con migo ramera!- Ellas también empezaron la batalla, Diva aun seguía su canto pero al darse cuenta de la situación dejo de cantar.

-¡Saya nosotros los cubrimos ustedes háganse cargo de Amshel y Diva!- dijo Kai para encubrir a Saya, lo escucharon y corrieron tras ellos, Diva salió de la torre junto con Amshel dispuestos a pelear. Hagi saco sus alas y se lanzo sobre Amshel, Saya y Diva se miraban a los ojos.

-¡Diva!

-¡Saya hermanita!

-tu, no eres mi hermana eres una impostora.- desenfundo su espada y comenzaron a golpearse con fuerza. Los golpes fueron más fuertes, Saya también repartía patadas a su contrincante quien también la golpeaba a puño cerrado, la pelea estaba reñida, Saya no se podía concentrar por lo que sucedía dentro de la torre, Sonja peleaba con fuerza como una maestra samurái y Kahoru sentía la sangre hervirle por la muerte de John, Kahoru estuvo a punto de matar a Ciel con su espada cuando Jacob la tomo por el pelo y la inmovilizo, tomo una daga iba a cortarle la cabeza, Sonja se distrajo y Lisa la empujo, Solomón también perdió la concentración y Draco lo golpeo, nada podría ayudarle a Kahoru, todos estaban preocupados Kahoru cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero algo tomo a Jacob por el cuello lo levanto y lo lanzo lejos. Ciel estaba paralizada, Kahoru abrió sus ojos y vio a John de pie, todos estaban sorprendidos, John estaba vivo, John le tendió la mano, Kahoru soltó lagrimas y el las limpio y la beso apasionadamente en los labios. Kai sonreía, John era el más indicado para proteger a Kahoru, soltaron el beso y John busco a Jacob, él le enseñaría como pelea un autentico soldado, a puños y codazos, John tenia dominado a Jacob, Jacob en golpes inútiles intentaba zafarse

-Tu quisiste matar a mi novia yo te acabo aquí.- Kahoru saco su daga y empaño su daga de sangre y la coloco en las manos de John.

-¡Estas exterminado!- y la clavo en su pecho, su cuerpo se volvió de cristal, Ciel palideció, sabía que también moriría igual.

Kahoru baño su espada con sangre, Ciel se adelanto para atacar bañando su espada con sangre, Kahoru aprovecho su movimiento para agarrar a su contrincante por el pelo y de un movimiento le corto la cabeza, volviéndose de cristal.

-Estas muerta maldita.- Dijo mirando la cabeza de cristal.

.

.

.

.

Solomón y Draco estaban cansados de su pelea, era pareja, Solomón sabía que para matar a un caballero tendría que desangrarlo o cortarle la cabeza, en un intento desesperado Solomón y Sonja se toparon espaldas, estaban acorralados, Lisa y Draco los golpearía a la misma vez, aprovecharon eso y se movieron hacia el mismo lado, Lisa y Draco chocaron sus cabezas, Sonja la tomo del pelo e hizo lo mismo que su hermana, cortarle la cabeza, Lisa fue aniquilada ante los ojos de Draco, Solomón le aplico una Nelson completa inmovilizándolo para que Sonja le clavara una daga cubierta de sangre directo al corazón, Draco grito de horror mientras se volvía piedra, todos estaban contentos, Kai, Mao y Lulú eliminaron los quirópteros y a los Corps corps, la única batalla que quedaba pendiente eran la de Saya y Hagi.

.

.

.

.

Saya estaba siendo acorralada por Diva, no tenia escapatoria, ella la miraba con sed de muerte, Sonja y Kahoru salieron, lanzando las cabezas de Lisa, Ciel, Draco y Jacob.

-¡Aquí si rodaron cabezas!- Dijeron ambas y se rieron a carcajadas, Amshel estaba furioso, ahora estaba solo con Diva, Ella se distrajo y Saya la golpeo en el estomago con una patada, empuño su espada y dijo:

-¡Es tu fin copia barata!- el clon de Diva la miro pero le dio terror ver una imagen idéntica a ella al lado de Saya, tomado la espada junto con ella, todos la vieron esa imagen era la verdadera Diva, empuño la espada con rapidez y atravesó el corazón del clon, ella cayó de rodillas y luego al piso, una lagrima paso por su rostro mientras se hacía piedra.

Ahora si Amshel estaba solo, Saya tenía que ayudar a Hagi así como las chicas lo hicieron con sus caballeros, Sonja le dio otra daga, la miro a los ojos y esta asintió, Kahoru le sonrió apoyándola en su decisión, la baño en sangre y corrió tras Hagi, Amshel y el se miraban a los ojos, uno de los dos moriría, Amshel se movía dando golpes a lo brusco, su mirada parecía la de un psicótico, la muerte de Draco y Jacob lo habían afectado, Hagi se cubría de los golpes, Amshel no dejaba de golpear a Hagi y Saya Dijo:

-¡Amshel estas a punto de tener jaque mate!- le lanzo la daga cubierta de sangre este aprovecho el momento clavándola en el corazón, empujo a Amshel y cayó al piso endureciéndose lentamente.

-¡Diva espérame quiero ir con tigo!- Alucinaba con Diva pero Diva le daba la espalda.

-¡No Diva no me dejes!- Dijo eso murió. Saya corrió abrazar a Hagi el cual estaba cansado, Saya miro al cielo, Sonja y Kahoru se acercaron a ella junto con Solomón y John abrazados.

-Gracias hermanita.- Diva le sonrió pero a todos dejo desconcertados al ver los espíritus de Diva y Riku.

-¡Sonja y Kahoru no piensen en que su madre me violo, si yo morí por tenerlas al final valió la pena! Estoy orgulloso.- Sonja y Kahoru lloraban de felicidad.- Saya gracias por protegerlas Saya le sonrió y dejo escapar algunas lagrimas.

-De nada Riku ¡te quiero mucho!

-Kai y Mao muchas gracias por todo, por cuidarlas y educarlas, ahora podemos descansar en paz.- Riku y Diva se tomaron de manos y desaparecieron.

Los caballeros abrazaban a sus reinas y ellas lloraban de felicidad. Saya recordó a Kai, Mao y Lulú y corrió abrazarlos.

-¡No has cambiado nada!- Le dijo Saya a Kai.

-Así es hermana estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo.

-¡Tal parece que Mao te trata bien!

-¡Bueno a veces es irritante pero la Amo! ¡Auch!- se quejo de un golpe que le dio Mao en el brazo. Saya miro a Lulú quien ahora era una mujer hermosa y un caballero, la abrazo con fuerza. Al final todo había valido la pena. Julia y David abrazaron a John quien era un caballero.

-Gracias Saya.- Julia y David estaban agradecidos con Saya.

-¡Vamos todos a casa!- dijo Kai abrazando a las chicas.

Al fin todo tenía sentido tanto sufrimiento tuvo su final feliz para todos, la tragedia dio lugar a la felicidad y el amor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno sé que me retrase un montón tenía previsto terminar este fic el año pasado pero por la falta de inspiración no se dio, este es el final de esta historia, me siento un poco nostálgica al llegar al final, este capítulo fue muy complicado para mi escribirlo pero en fin aquí esta y cabe decir que es el más largo, díganme que les pareció el capitulo y pronto actualizare con el epilogo. Bueno fue un gusto, agradecimientos <em>_**Mili Hiuga Tsuky Hime**__, mi compañera de la universidad quien descubrió mi identidad secreta, jaja este capítulo está dedicado a ti, Gracias a __**Mayi Saruza**__ por dejar en capitulo anterior ella me impulso a terminarlo me pego el empujón, a __**Kore **__y a __**Gzn **__espero que el capitulo haya cubierto sus expectativas, bueno entonces los dejo nos vemos en el epilogo, preguntas comentarios son bienvenidos dejen un Review _


	11. Epilogo

.

.

**EPILOGO**

-X-

.

.

El día era hermoso, el día más hermoso de su vida, al fin podía ver y tocar la felicidad, ese día se despertó como de costumbre, el sol se filtraba por su ventana, su cuarto estaba bello, toco a su lado pero no había nadie a su lado Hagi no estaba, desnuda en su cama, se cubrió con las sabanas y se levanto, encontró una nota en la almohada de Hagi, "Te Amo" ella sonrió, y se dispuso a dar una ducha, el agua acariciada su delicada piel color crema, el olor del champo le resultaba relajante, no quería salir de la ducha pero tenía que hacerlo, ya era un poco tarde, resignada, salió, se enrollo una toalla y se coloco su ropa interior, se escuchaban golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.- eran sus sobrinas, Sonja y Kahoru quienes estaban listas.

-¡Tía Saya no puede ser! ¡Apenas te has bañado!- dijeron ambas al unisonó. Saya reía al ver la expresión de ellas.

-¡es que me dormí chicas tranquilas!

-¡Llegaras tarde tía Saya!

-¡Uno nunca llega tarde, los de mas se le adelantan a uno!- Las chicas sonrieron el humor de la tía saya las hacia felices, su relación había cambiado actuaban como una autentica familia, solo había pasado un mes y la pasaban de maravilla, Solomón no podía despegarse de Sonja, Kahoru y John eran demasiado adorables verlos juntos, a Kai le resultaba difícil ver que sus niñas habían crecido y eran una mujeres hermosas y fuertes.

-¡Acabamos de ayudar a Mao a cambiarse!- dijo Kahoru ayudando a Saya a ponerse un corsé blanco y medias blancas, Kahoru tomaba un vestido, color beige con algunos revuelos y adornos delicados.

Kahoru ayudaba a colocarle las ropas mientras Sonja se hacía cargo del maquillaje, Saya se vería hermosa, ese era el día en que tendría un comienzo, el día en el que formaría su autentica familia, el día de su boda, Saya estaba radiante de felicidad, compartir el resto de su vida con la persona que ama era la mejor bendición que tendría en su vida, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su felicidad, Sonja y Kahoru estaban muy felices por su tía, Mao y Saya se casarían el mismo día, una boda doble, Saya era muy feliz al estar con sus sobrinas, admitió que la primera impresión no fue la correcta pero no podía juzgarlas con su oscuro pasado, pero las cosas cambiaron y eran una autentica familia, Hagi también se llevaba muy bien con ellas, era bastante interesante como él les enseño a jugar póker, eso ni ella misma lo sabía, el era un maestro en las cartas, y las chicas aprendieron rápido de él, ella no lo comprendía mucho el juego pero sin embargo jugar entre todos hacia el juego más interesante y los unía mas como familia.

-¡Tía Saya te ves hermosa!- Dijeron ambas.

-¿Ustedes creen?

-¡EL tío Hagi estará encantado!- ambas le sonrieron, llevaba un vestido largo sin mucho vuelo color crema, unos adornos de flores en los bordes, el vestido se entallaba a su cintura estrecha, el vestido tenía unos tirantes delicados, Saya traía el cabello suelto y largo adornado con una peineta con flores blancas, Saya se veía hermosa, las chicas habían intentado convencer a Saya de decirle al cura de que era virgen para usar el velo, pero ella misma no quiso hacerlo porque no es bueno mentir al menos eso quería enseñarle a sus sobrinas, a ser honestas. Mao entro en la habitación, estaba lindísima, traía un vestido idéntico al de Saya solo que en forma de tubo, traía el cabello recogido en un moño y también no decidido usar velo.

-¡Seguimos diciendo que pudimos haber convencido al cura de que eran vírgenes!- Dijeron las dos.

-¡Que no!- Ambas estaban aburridas de la misma cosa.

-¡Esta bien! Lo bueno es que hemos decidido no llegar vírgenes al matrimonio.- las chicas rieron pícaramente, para lo cual no se dieron cuenta que Solomón y John estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando y solo tragaron duro ante lo que dijeron las chicas.

-¡Bueno esa es su decisión!- Dijo Saya con seriedad.- Pero tengan en cuenta las consecuencias que puede tener disfruten sus tiempos con sus caballeros.

-¡No te preocupes tía Saya además Julia dijo que podemos usar anticonceptivo así que no hay irresponsabilidad!- dijo Kahoru, los chicos estaban cada vez más nerviosos, Solomón miro a John y le dijo.

-¿Quieres ir por un trago de whisky?

-Si me dará un infarto.- Ambos salieron corriendo antes de que alguien los viera. Ellas estaban felices, serian las dama de honor junto con Lulú, Solomón y John serian sus acompañantes David y Julia serian los padrinos de Saya y Hagi, Lewis y su esposa serian los padrinos de Mao y Kai, la boda estaría espectacular, los preparativos y pagos los había realizado los miembros del escudo rojo, las chicas vieron la hora y estaban retrasadas quince minutos, Sonja se apresuro y le coloco las argollas a Saya, Kahoru tomo los ramos y se apresuraron a subirse a la limusina, John y Solomón se habían apresurado a la iglesia para tranquilizarle los nervios a Kai, Hagi era evidente que estaría calmado. Un chofer conducía la limusina, las tres damas de honor estaban encantadas, Saya y Mao estaban radiantes, Saya miraba por la ventana, la tranquilidad del mundo que es ahora.

.

.

.

.

Kai estaba pálido y con las manos temblorosas, caminaba de lado a lado, preocupado porque ellas no aparecían, solo habían pasado quince minutos y este parecía como si hubieran pasado siglos, Hagi cerró los ojos porque sintió que si seguía viendo Kai iba a perder la calma a la cual estaba acostumbrado, Solomón y John trataban de detener a Kai para no ir por ellas. Solomón lo empujaba y John lo tenía por detrás.

-¡Déjenme ir!- dijo este casi gritando.

-¡No Kai es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda!- dijo John con esfuerzo.

-¡Kai cálmate tomate un trago de Whisky para alivianar los nervios!- Solomón ofreció eso para relajarlo un poco, Hagi fue rápidamente a servir cuatro tragos de whisky, y la verdad era que él estaba nervioso pero todo era culpa de Kai. Luego el padre de la ceremonia se acerco al ver el alboroto.

-¡Que sucede hijos míos!

-¡Es que padre él quiere ir a buscar a la novia!- John lo dijo mientras lo detenía.

-Hijo mío ¿que tanto confías en la mujer que has escogido como esposa?- Kai detuvo el forcejeo y todos pusieron atención a lo que tenía que decir el sacerdote.

-¡Es la persona en que ha estado con migo en todo el tiempo! ¡Le confió hasta mi vida!

-Entonces no debes preocuparte.- El sacerdote le sonrió con cariño, vino John y le dijo.

-¡Padre no quiere un trago!- Todos lo miraron.

-¡Santo Dios hijo creo que debes ir a confesarte!- Todos se pusieron a reír, al instante apareció Lewis avisando que la limusina con las novias había llegado. Kai y Hagi se apresuraron al altar y esperar a las novias, los acompañantes fueron a recibir a las damas y a las novias, las campanas de la iglesia sonaban anunciando la unión de cuatro almas, el coro de la iglesia comenzaba los cantos, las novias aparecieron a la entrada de la iglesia Kai y Hagi se quedaron boquiabiertos las novias se veían radiantes y las damas de honor bellísimas, las madrinas depositaban flores en la entrada, y los padrinos acompañaban a las novias, todo era perfecto, Saya sonrió de felicidad al ver a Hagi, el cual le sonrió, el camino hacia donde estaban los novios parecía una eternidad, Saya y Hagi no soportaban la lejanía cuando llegaron y estuvieron juntos Hagi tomo su mano y le dio un beso, Saya sonrió, el sacerdote estaba feliz por la joven pareja, Kai y Mao también estaban felices, Solomón y John suspiraron de alivio al ver a Kai más calmado, el padre comenzó con la ceremonia, Hagi se acerco con disimulo al oído de Saya.

-¡Te ves hermosa!-Saya se sonrojo ante el comentario

-¡Tú te ves muy guapo Hagi!- aunque no lo quería demostrar Hagi se sonrojo no esperaba que Saya le dijera eso, los dos sonrojados se miraban mutuamente, ambos perdidos en el mismo mundo, la ceremonia prosiguió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a la parte que todos esperaban Kai y Hagi tomaron las manos de las novias:

-¿Caballeros aceptan a estas mujeres como sus legitimas esposas para amarlas respetarlas hasta que la muerte los separe?- Dijo el sacerdote.

-¡Acepto!- dijeron ambos y colocaron los anillos de bodas en los dedos de las novias.

-¿Señoritas aceptan a estos hombres como sus legítimos esposos para amarlos respetarlos hasta que la muerte los separe?

-¡Nos repite la pregunta!- dijo Mao cómica, para lo que Kai se quedo estático no esperaba eso, y luego se puso a reír y dijo.- ¡Claro que acepto!- Kai suspiro de alivio y ella coloco el añillo en su dedo corazón.

-¡Acepto!- dijo Saya y coloco el añillo en el dedo de Hagi

-¡Entonces con el poder que confiere la iglesia católica los declaro marido y mujer pueden besar a las novias!- Hagi coloco su mano en su cintura y la beso como las películas de príncipes y princesas, Kai y Mao se besaron con delicadeza.

-¿Cómo que te repitieran la pregunta?- Kai estaba preguntándole entre los labios.

-¡Solo quería saber si de verdad estabas seguro de hacerlo y Te amo!- los besos fueron más cálidos, caminaron hacia la salida de la catedral, las damas de honor y la gente les lanzaban arroz, Hagi y Saya se tomaron una foto besándose, subieron a las limusinas, se dirigieron a celebrar la cena, las palabras del brindis las dijo David y Julia los cuales anunciaban la buena noticia de su segundo embarazo, John estaba contento con la idea, pero no podía esperar a que la cena acabara para salir con Kahoru habían dicho que irían de vacaciones, Kai pego el grito en cielo cuando le dijeron que ellos saldrían solos, Solomón también esperaba eso ellos también irían de vacaciones y tenía el lugar perfecto para su dama. La velada transcurrió de los agradable posible, Los novios tuvieron su baile como parejas y sus damas fueron alagadas con la invitaciones a bailar con sus caballeros, el momento de la hora había llegado, el momento de culminar la velada con el lanzamiento de los ramos de novia, todas las solteras acudieron a la salida, donde despedirían a los novios en autos en camino a la luna de miel, Mao y Saya desde sus autos se dieron la vuelta de espaldas a las novias lanzaron los dos ramos de novia, las coincidencias eran grandes ambos ramos de novias cayeron justo en manos de sus sobrinas, a Sonja le cayó el ramo de Saya y a Kahoru el de Mao, las risas no se hicieron esperar, Solomón y John sonrían era demasiada coincidencia para ellos, las novias y sus nuevos esposos no se hicieron esperar se despidieron de sus invitados y se fueron a su luna de miel, Mao y Kai irían a la pintoresca ciudad de Venecia, Saya y Hagi irían a Paris la ciudad del amor traía algunos malos recuerdos para Saya pero Hagi se había prometido enmendarlos para su felicidad, las parejas se despidieron, Kai abrazo fuertemente a Saya estaba muy feliz por ella, al fin había llegado el momento de su felicidad, estrecho la mano hacia Hagi, y se separaron para disfrutar su tiempo a solas, Hagi cedió el lado de la ventana a Saya, ella estaba un poco callada más de lo usual, Hagi sentía curiosidad por su silencio pero decidió no molestarla hasta que ella rompiera el silencio.

.

.

.

.

John había salido con Kahoru tomaron un vuelo directo a Canadá estar en resonancia con el clima frio la naturaleza les resultaba muy agradable y relajante, John busco el momento apropiado junto a la chimenea de su cabaña, ambos abrazados y enrollado en una sabana, inesperadamente se levanto de su asiento, Kahoru interrogante lo miro sobre su forma de actuar, John saco de su bolsillo un anillo de oro con una rosa como piedra y era de color azul, Kahoru abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¡Cásate con migo!- John estaba nervioso, Kahoru sonrió y se lanzo a su encuentro, lo beso con enorme pasión.

-¡Si claro que sí!- John coloco el anillo en su mano y se besaron felizmente, su vida tenia enormes momento juntos de los cuales disfrutarían juntos.

.

.

.

.

Solomón había decidido el mejor lugar para estar juntos las hermosas playas de pacifico, resultaban el lugar mas romántico y paradisiaco del mundo, el junto la vista del mar desde su lujosa suite en el hotel en compañía del verdadero amor de si vida con un hermoso bikini de color rosa que haci juego con su cremosa piel la cual solo dejaba al descubierto la delicadeza de su novia, ambos abrazados con una copa de champan brindando de su alegría había llegado su momento a solas la luz de la luna llenaba se refleja en los hermosos ojos de su novia, Solomón saco bolsa una cajita de color azul, Sonja miro su mano, y se arrodillo ante ella abriendo la cajita la cual mostro un anillo parecido al que John le entrego a Kahoru pero de color Rojo, como sus ojos.

-¡Se mi esposa!- Sonja sonrió y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¡Si!- el coloco su anillo y la beso tomándola como una princesa y con cuidado. –Cuando Kai se dé cuenta le dará un infarto.

-Es un caballero sobrevivirá.- ambos se dieron un beso.- Sabes antes de conocerte había dicho que traería al amor de mi vida a este hermoso lugar, antes pensaba que era Saya y la pensaba traer aquí, pero no tarde en darme cuenta de que no es así, así que estoy feliz de saber que tu eres mi amor y de ser la mujer a la que traje aquí.

-¡Yo también estoy feliz de encontrarte aquí y de saber que eres solo mío!- Solomón la cargo hasta la cama a la cual la deposito con cuidado y continuaron besándose hasta que no tuvieran fuerzas para decirse que se amaban.

.

.

.

.

El camino continuo de la misma manera hasta que llegaron al hotel en él se hospedarían, su esposo quería saber la razón de su silencio y no tardo mas en preguntar.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡tengo que decirte algo!- su seriedad se notaba en sus ojos y el miedo a lo que pensara Hagi se hizo presente.

-¡Dime que sucede!- Saya tomo aire para armarse de valor y dijo todo.

-¡Vas a ser padre!- Hagi abrió los ojos con admiración, no esperaba que fueran padres tan prontos pero la idea de cuidar a dos niñas iguales a Sonja y Kahoru sonaba hermoso, solo que hijas suyas, hechas de sus propias entrañas, Hagi esbozo una risa enorme en el cual pequeñas lagrimas salieron de esos ojos que eran fríos y que en los cuales no aparentaban haberlos sido alguna vez, levanto a Saya y no pudo contener las enormes ganas que tenia de besarla era la segunda noticia más bella después de que Saya aceptara compartir la eternidad con él, Saya estaba feliz ambos serian unos excelentes padres.

-¿Cuando lo supiste?

-¡Anteayer en la mañana después de que fui a ver a Julia en la clínica!

-¿Pero como pensé que la sangre de una reina se perdía en el momento en que ellas concebía? ¿Entonces cómo pudiste eliminar a Diva?

-¡Según con lo que me dijo Julia aun no habían pasado 72 horas después de que tuvimos relaciones! Por lo tanto aun no estaba embarazada.

-¡Bueno eso no importa lo importante es que nuestra familia crece!

-¡Al fin todo acaba en un final feliz!- Saya beso a Hagi y repentinamente soltó su beso y observo a hacia la ventana, una rosa caída despacio, Saya abrió la ventana y agarro la rosa antes de que cayera al suelo, la rosa era azul, observo hacia el cielo y vio la sombra de Diva sonreírle felizmente, mientras Hagi abrazaba su cintura por detrás, al fin todo era como debía ser claro que si todos las personas que murieron incluso Diva estuvieran con ellos sería perfecto, pero en el camino hacia la felicidad a veces es importante sufrir para tener conocimiento de la autentica felicidad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno queridos lectores este si es el Fin agradezco enormemente a quienes dejaron su Review y a quienes me agregaron a historia favorita, alerta autor, pero sobre todo agradezco a quienes estuvieron atentos a mis actualizaciones debo decir que es posible que me haya apresurado con el final pero la verdad es que si no lo terminaba iba a entrar en desesperación tenía que hacerlo, pero sin embargo, espero que no los haya decepcionado con el final, me costó un poco escribirlo sobre todo por escribir algo tan alegre.<em>

_Mis especiales agradecimientos son para __**Rinsamin, Kisara Nanjou, Camila, Rosa Negra 19, Gzn, Thitania, Kore, Mili Hyuga Tsuky Hime y Mayi Saruza.**__ Muchas gracias por dejarme sus Review y sobre todo por alentarme a seguir escribiendo, tal vez nos veamos en otro fic eso dependerá de mi inspiración y mi tiempo para escribir, me despido de ustedes alegremente._

_**Hilary Kryss Yagami**_


End file.
